Sweet Dreams
by TheFanFictionAlchemist
Summary: Collection of random ideas and oneshots. KuroFai. Some others. T for some chapters.
1. Sweet Dreams

Shadows

**Sweet Dreams…**

**DISCLAIMER: **Clamp I am not.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Fai made me write it, I swear…

Really, started as a weird, bad inside joke with friends. Somehow turned into a fic. Short too.

Kurogane opened his eyes. He yawned. He shook his head to dislodge the lingering cobwebs of sleep.

And a large pink bubble floated past him.

What the hell? Pink? A _pink_ bubble! He was more disturbed by the color than the bubble itself.

_Ok. Maybe I'm still asleep. But why would I dream about pink bubbles?_ He was a man. Men did not dream about pink things.

"Kuro-wankuro!" came an exuberant shriek.

Kurogane did a double take. The pink bubbles seemed sane now. The pink bubbles seemed like the most ordinary, commonplace, normal thing on the planet.

And he was definitely either drunk, or asleep. Maybe both.

Fai was sitting not a foot away from him. They were both on a blanket, in a field of daisies. And Fai had kitty ears, a tail, and was in a _very_ short maid outfit. And Kurogane actually liked it.

His subconscious, he decided, had major issues.

He looked at Kitty-Fai again. Kitty-Fai giggled, and smiled at him seductively.

His subconscious had major, gigantic, monstrous issues. And right now, he was ok with that.

Why squander ones good fortune? Ne?

So, he pounced on Kitty-Fai, and pinned him down on the blanket.

"No, Kuro-pon is a bad little doggy!" Kitty-Fai scolded him. "Not yet. I want to ask you something first."

"What?" he growled.

Kitty-Fai pecked him on the lips. "What does Kuro-myu think of my outfit?"

"Looks great, now can we get on with things?"

Kitty-Fai chuckled. "I got it special, just for my puppy!"

"Great." Kurogane said again, and pressed his mouth to Fai's. Or tried to, since Fai's hand got in the way.

"I have another question."

Damn! How was this fair? He had to deal with annoying Fai all the time in real life! Why did he have to be annoying in his dreams too?

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Fai asked.

What the hell? This was a weird dream.

"Beautiful. Now shut up!"

"Be serious, Kuro-tan!"

He looked down at Kitty-Fai. What a dumb ass question, he thought. "Of course I think you're pretty, you're gorgeous." He muttered.

"Kuro-bu is so sweat!" Kitty-Fai laughed. "And, do you love me?"

Clearly, this was going nowhere till he answered these questions. And clearly, his subconscious wanted this for some bizarre reason. So whatever, he would play along. It was only a dream, after all. Not like he was telling the real Fai this stuff.

So he said, "Yes."

"Very, very much?" Kitty-Fai grinned cutely.

That was asking a bit much from him. So Kurogane didn't answer.

"Pretty please tell me?" Kitty-Fai begged. And gave him that damned irresistible look. Curse that look!

"Fine, very, very much."

"More than anybody else in the world?"

"Yes." He grudgingly admitted.

"And you want to stay with me, forever and ever?"

"Can't we please get on with this!" this was _his_ dream. And he had Fai, in a short skirt, pinned on a blanket. So why the hell was he answering questions!

"One more." Kitty-Fai pleaded. "What is your favorite name I've ever given you?"

"No way in hell am I telling you that!"

Seriously, he was fine with the other questions. Mostly. Ok, he would never say half those things while awake, but even when asleep he was not going to admit that he liked those names. And, for the record, he _didn't. _

"Fine, no sex till I get an answer!" Kitty-Fai said.

"That's stupid!" Kurogane hollered.

"No sex." Kitty-Fai said with a note of conclusiveness.

Kurogane glowered. This was not fair, totally not. This was his dream, his! And damn, he had been ready for something far more enjoyable than this. He could play twenty questions with Fai in reality any time he wanted. Why was he doing it in his dream?

"Last one?" he snarled.

"Last one." Kitty-Fai promised.

"Fine. Kuro-chan." He mumbled.

And now, the good part…

"Ok, Mokona, did you get all that?"

"Mokona taped all of it, Fai-Fai." The manju bun answered.

The whole pink bubble, daisy field place dissolved around Kurogane. And was replaced by his own room. Fai, still clad in the ridiculously short costume, but minus the ears and tail, was under him. And Mokona was near the top of the bed with a video camera.

He was too much in shock to move a moment.

Fai wiggled from under him.

"Send it to Yuko. Tell her thanks. Things went _better_ than I planed. Oh, and copy it first." Fai instructed Mokona.

"Leave it to Mokona!"

Kurogane got over his shock, and passed quickly over to rage. He grabbed Fai, and once again pinned him. Though, this time it was in anger.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"I made a wish, _Kuro-chan." _Fai was completely unfazed by his seemingly imminent death. "I wanted to be able to ask you things, and know that I would get a truthful answer. So Yuko suggested this. And the tape is the payment."

The tape…the one in which he said he loved Fai, found him pretty, and admitted his favorite name was Kuro-chan? Oh, hell no!

"Get it back!" He yelled at Fai.

"Well, if you would rather pay Yuko _yourself_…" Fai trailed off. "Don't worry, _Kuro-chan_. Yuko promised it would be only for her personal use."

Was that meant to reassure him? Kurogane shuddered at the thought.

"Kuro-pi, you answered all the questions. Remember what I said?" Fai reminded him.

Kurogane grew considerably happier after hearing that. After all, why waist one's good fortune?"

**END NOTE: **

ME: Very odd.

FAI: I liked it!

KUROGANE: Of course you did! You weren't horribly mentally scared by it!

FAI: Were you? Because, at the time…

ME: As I said, Fai made me.


	2. Lessons With Kuro wan sensie

**Lessons With Kuro-wan-sensie**

**DISCLAIMER: **If they belonged to me, every third chapter of the manga would turn into a make-out scene. They're Clamps.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Decided to collect all my one-shot ideas in one place. So, I now present some clichéd fluff! Yay for yaoi fluff!! Oh set after the manga in Nihon, and I tried to leave out any references to certain plural body parts, since I don't know where Clamp is going.

--

Fai had never learned much Japanese. He had picked up a few words, but nothing conversational. So, when Mokona left them in a rush of feathers and magic that last time, Fai had been completely reduced to a blathering idiot.

He still _wanted_ to talk, of course. It was what he was good at. Only now when he wanted to babble at Kurogane, he made no sense not because he was an idiot, but because he was speaking a different language. And really, Fai did not need help making no sense. He did perfectly well on his own, in Kurogane's mind.

Thankfully, this did not get to last long. The very moment that Tomoyo saw Fai, she instantly decided that he was the cutest thing she'd ever set eyes on. And that he absolutely needed to be dressed up. So she and her court ladies turned Fai into their sort of 'pet.' They put him into intricate women's Kimono's. He did not protest, since he found them pretty, and did not recognize them as women's clothes. They fed him sweets and things, and cooed at him that he was far too skinny. And they taught him the language.

Kurogane was never certain how he felt about all of this. He found it slightly insulting that Tomoyo would dress him in women's things, exploiting the cultural differences. (Of course, he never did tell Fai what they were. Not because he thought Fai looked good in them or anything.) Though, he quite agreed that Fai was too skinny. And really, if Tomoyo didn't occupy Fai all the time, he would just try to follow Kurogane around.

Now the language…

At first, Kurogane was happy that Fai was learning Japanese. He actually could understand the man now, more or less.(One could only get so much sense out of _Fai, _after all,) But then Fai developed a slightly annoying habit.

"Kuro-min, what is it we call this thing?" he would ask.

Now, Kurogane was an understanding guy (in his mind), and he could recognize that Fai wanted to know what to call things. But really, he would ask for the names of _everything, _and a_nything. _

And so Kurogane would snap back at him, "That's a piece of string, now stop asking me for the names of everything in the room, you moron."

"If Fai does not ask how we call it, he will not teach." Fai would chide him.

"Learn." Kurogane would correct automatically.

And Fai would parrot it back to him. "He will not _learn_." Fai would wrap his foreign accent around the word, and repeat it a few times to commit it to memory.

"And what is it we calls this thing?" Fai said one day in his typical fashion, letting a devious grin spread over his face.

"What?" Kurogane snarled, since Fai did not indicate anything.

So Fai had immediately dove into his lap and pressed their lips together. He pulled away, still grinning. "What is name for that, Kuro-wan?"

Kurogane glared at him. Fai giggled.

"What is name, Kuro-Kuro? Tell Fai, Fai does not know."

"Kiss." He admitted. "And I refuse to believe that Tomoyo-hime did not teach you that word."

Fai gave him an innocent look. Or Kurogane supposed it was _meant_ to be innocent. To him it looked like Fai might be sick.

"Not believe Fai? Kuro-pon is mean!"

"Che!" Kurogane answered.

"Kuro-mean very good kiss, though." Fai chuckled slyly.

Something passed over Fai's face a moment, as Kurogane watched him. As if he had had a sudden thought.

"Can Fai ask Kuro-pu more words?"

"If I say no, will you shut up?"

"No…" Fai sang in delight.

Kurogane gave him an empty expression. 'Then why the hell did you ask?' he almost growled.

Fai stopped; wearing the look that meant he was going thought his small mental dictionary. He wrinkled his nose, cutely.

"What is the word for Fai-Fai happy Kuro-chu very lots?" he said decisively, apparently unaware the sentence was totally incomprehensible.

"_What_?" Kurogane stressed the word, his confusion evident.

"Not good?" this was Fai's way of asking if he had said something improperly.

"Yeah, not good." Kurogane confirmed that he had no idea what Fai was trying to communicate. Kurogane would normally try to help him form sentences, but 'Fai-Fai happy Kuro-chu very lots' …he couldn't even imagine what he was getting at.

Fai stuck out his tongue, thinking again.

"Word for thing, when Kuro-mu and Fai together, happy." He tried again. "No?"

Kurogane shock his head.

"Hmmm…word for… for Kuro-pyon happy, and Fai happy too. Fai happy _with _his Kuro-chan. Kuro-chan happy _with _Fai. Because is Fai. Because is Kuro-kichi."

Kurogane suddenly understood, and he couldn't help but smirk. Fai could be unwittingly adorable sometimes. "Love. I love you." he provided.

"Love," Fai whispered, trying out the new word. "Love, love. Is good word for thing." He affirmed. There was the ghost of a smile on Fai's lips as he spoke next. "Fai love Kuro-love. Kuro love Fai-Fai?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" Kurogane turned red.

"Kuro-love is so cute!" Fai teased. In any language, Fai knew how to do that.

There was a slight knock at the door to their room.

"Yeah, what?" Kurogane shouted.

The door slid open.

"Tomoyo-hime!" Fai cried exuberantly, prancing to the door.

"Are you ready for your lessons, Fai?" the princess asked.

"I already have lessons with Kuro-wan-sensei. He teach good word." Fai told her.

"What word was that?"

Fai glanced at Kurogane through the corner of his eye before replying. He knew very well what he was doing. "Kuro-wan-sensei teach me…"

Of course, he was drowned out by Kurogane's furious shriek.


	3. I Still Love You

**I Still Love You**

**DISCLAIMER: **Clamp owns them I just play with them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **AU.The idea attacked me this morning, and refused to go away. So, here it is.

--

Fai was eleven. He was always amazed after that by how young he had known. Others, he had been told, had to figure it out. And often went through a highly confused period of uncertainty. But really, he had always known, ever since he set eyes on the boy down the street, and blushed at how handsome he was.

Fai had a large crush on that boy down the street, so much so that he took to following him around, and teasing him, just so he'd pay attention to him. And the boy would sometimes blush _back_ at him, even though he made a great show of being annoyed.

So on that particular day, in the summer when he was eleven, he had been once again shadowing his crush as he walked. Chattering, because he was actually nervous, and when he was nervous, he talked. The other boy was silent, and ignoring him. Thus, when they had come to the low stonewall that lined the side of Canton Street, Fai had jumped up on it, maybe showing off, maybe simply out of the fun of it. But he hadn't been looking where he was going. So it was not surprising, when he lost his footing, and slipped from the wall.

And the other boy, for all his complaining, was there instantly, catching him as he fell. This was slightly surprising. But far more surprising was Fai's own reaction. He never was sure _why _he did it. But, he suddenly found the face of the boy he liked about an inch away from his own.

"Thank you, Kuro-mi.," he said. Them he brought his face forward, bridging the gap and pressing his lips to the other's own soft pair.

--

"Am I never going to see you again?" Fai asked almost in tears. He was twelve now, and Kurogane was eleven, and his father had been transferred for work. So they were moving away.

"Of course you will, idiot. I already told you," Kurogane blushed furiously, "when we grow up, I'm going to marry you. I promised."

"Stop being silly. My Mom says that two boys can't get married. The church says its bad. Only _girls _can marry boys."

"Well, I promised, so I will. Besides, you look like a girl."

"Oh, Kuro-pon can be so mean sometimes." Fai pouted.

"I don't mean like that, I mean your…pretty, like one."

Fai had to smile then, and he lean forward to place a hesitant peck on the other's cheek. "You'll write me lots of letters, and tell me all about the city, right?"

"Course I will." Kurogane grunted in answer. "You'd probably follow me there to annoy me, if I didn't."

--

_Dear Fai,_

_The city isn't really anything that great. Just lots of tall buildings, and lots of people. There are trains that can go everywhere. Tomoyo loves them. She always wants to go places on them, and Mom and Dad make me take her. She's sooo annoying. You're lucky that you only have your brother._

_My new school is pretty big, and the teachers are sort of strict. I liked our school better. I miss __ everyone a lot. _

_I don't really know what else to write. I guess that you'll have to write me back with all your stupid questions. _

_-Kurogane_

_P.S. I still love you. _

Fai could almost see Kurogane's red face when he wrote that. And reading it made him happier than anything. So, when he wrote back, he put a p.s. as well:

_P.S. I still love you, too. _

--

"What exactly does this mean?" Fai's mother fumed. She had been cleaning his room, and found the loose floorboard, under which he kept Kurogane's letters. And she had read them, and now wanted an explanation.

"They're letters." Fai mumbled. He was fourteen now, and Kurogane had been gone two years. In all that time, they had kept sending letters. And kept putting the same p.s.

_I still love you. _

"From who?" His mother demanded.

"You read them, they're from Kuro-puppy."

"You don't mean that boy who moved away two years ago with his family, Kurogane Suwa?"

"Yeah."

"And why are you writing such things to another boy? 'I still love you'? Didn't I raise you better?"

"But…" Fai stuttered, only one defense coming to mind, "I do love Kuro-chi."

The look his mother gave him was of absolute disgust. "God forgive you!"

So he had been banned from ever writing Kurogane again. And sent to the priest at the local church, to have a talk about 'The sacrifice of Jesus for humanity, and his own immortal soul.'

That did not actually stop him from writing, just made him more careful. He had a friend, Sakura, who let him send and receive letters by her address. So nothing changed. Fai simply learned that his family would never, ever accept him.

And they still signed the letters the same way.

--

When Fai was fifteen, it all changed.

That was when the accident happened. A SUV rolled over, and caught the car that Fai's father and twin brother had been in. It had driven them over the guardrail, and into the river.

The first thing Fai had done when he was told was to write to Kurogane, crying all the time. Begging him for comfort, because, he really had no one else, in the end.

--

When Fai was seventeen, he first saw him, tall and dark, and instantly attractive, with his long hair and sharp eyes, older than Fai by two years. A college student, living on his own in the city, Fai met him at a party with friends.

He wrote Kurogane, but he didn't put their childish p.s. He told him that he had moved on. How long could he wait, after all? They hadn't seen one another in five years. And he _had_ loved him, true. But he told himself that it was only in the way one loves a first crush. It was an empty, juvenile love. It did not mean anything.

Ashura was here _now. _And he could take him away from the mother that would never love Fai. Something Kurogane could not do.

Perhaps he just wanted a quick escape, or maybe he had just deluded himself into believing things that his heart knew were false. Whatever it was, that summer Fai moved in with Ashura. And he stopped answering Kurogane's letters.

--

Fai was nineteen. After the train wreck of a relationship that had been Ashura, he couldn't bear to live in his hometown anymore. He had moved, as far away as he could get, into the city. Trying to loose himself in the sea of people, in a place were he had no past.

He was sitting, lonely in a café. He cradled the hot cup of earl grey in his hands, glad for some warmth. That was when a seated form caught his eyes.

A tall, dark, man, in a leather jacket, about his age, who gave off a strange aura of familiarity. Like Fai had seen him before. He could not place it, though. Not until the man turned his head, to call for the waitress, and he caught a flash of his eyes. He had only ever once seen eyes like _that._

He had sat, in a daze, watching this specter of his forgotten past. The one person he _couldn't_ forget. The thing he most regretted. He watched, until the other rose to leave. A split second decision told him to follow. They got outside, when suddenly, the man turned.

"What do you want, Fai?" he growled. He was rougher than Fai remembered, taller, and more handsome. But he was still _Kurogane._

"How did you recognize me?" Fai asked.

"How'd you know me?" he got in response.

They stared across the parking lot at each other, the slow song of crickets pierced spring the evening. Neither one could think of what to say, but neither would leave.

"You stopped writing." Kurogane finally managed.

"I'm sorry."

Kurogane glared at him, as if to say 'you should be.'

"I still kept them all, all the letters. I couldn't throw the away. Do you hate me?"

"No." Kurogane answered.

"A long time ago, you said that when we grew up you'd marry me…" Fai wasn't sure what he meant by that. Kurogane nodded. "Do you… I mean…" Fai faltered.

He gazed at Kurogane a moment. He was lost for words, for once. So he whispered the only thing he could think of. The promise that they had made when they were eleven and twelve, "_I still love you._"

Kurogane began to walk forward, closing the distance between them. Fai realized what he had done. After all, what right did he have, to walk back into Kurogane's life, after two years, and then say a thing like _that_? He braced himself. He expected to he screamed at, to possibly be hit. He would deserve any of Kurogane's anger.

And then, stronge, sure hands wrapped around his waist, and soft lips he hadn't felt since he was twelve, but which he remembered with absolute clarity, pressed to his. And Fai reflected that, in that moment, he possibly felt safer than he had in all the past seven years. And those red eyes peered into his.

"All you had to say, moron."


	4. Let's All Agree

Shadows

**Let's All Agree…**

**DISCLAIMER: **The members ofClamp are benevolent deities that brought us Tsubasa.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **No Tsubasa this week! Wahh! Oh well, I guess I'll live. I mean I'm pretty sure there was a time _before_ Tsubasa. Anyway, this story is something I always wanted to happen in the manga. Set before Acid Tokyo arc. Reviews are very nice, dear readers…

--

Fai was late.

The idiot was late. Kurogane had been waiting a half an hour for him to show up. Why he had ever agreed that they would cover more ground apart, he'd never know. Letting Fai off on his own to look for the feather, what a horrendous idea. In retrospect.

Oh well, the mage had probably just been distracted by something sparkly on his way to the bar they were supposed to meet at. He'd get there, eventually.

And speak of the devil…

"Kuro-sama!" Fai yelled happily, racing across the bar.

"You're late." Kurogane mumbled.

"Sorry! I missed you!" and then Fai did very strange, he kissed Kurogane.

"What the hell?" Kurogane yelped.

Fai grinned, slightly confused. "What's the matter? Didn't you miss me?"

Kurogane was having a very hard time not turning red. From anger, not embarrassment, and he was _defiantly _not blushing. "Didn't we talk about stuff like _that_ in public?"

"Oh, how cute, the puppy is being bashful! Well, we'll just have to head home, so that I can show you how much I missed you."

"Whatever."

So Fai rather typically latched onto Kurogane's arm as he stood, and they walked out. However, when they got out of the dimly lit bar, Kurogane noticed something.

"Weren't you wearing something different last time I saw you?" He asked. And now that he thought about it, he was sure Fai had been in a blue t-shirt, not a yellow one.

Fai glanced at him, puzzled, "Of course I was wearing something different the last time you saw me. Are you feeling well, Kuro-chan?"

What was that supposed to mean. Had Fai taken to changing his clothes in the middle of the day, and he hadn't noticed? That sounded almost too crazy, even for the magician.

Then of course, there was his other comment…

"Why would you be wearing different clothes than a few hours ago, idiot?"

"Umm, hours, Kuro-tan…?"

"Yeah _hours_, as in I last saw you three hours ago."

Fai stopped dead. "Kuro-chu, are you sure you're ok? I've been gone for two weeks."

--

Fai was late. Really, it _wasn't_ his fault. He had passed a candy store, and could not pass up the opportunity to piss of Kurogane with chocolate. Be late, and then try to force him to eat sweets. That was just too much fun.

When he got to the bar, Kurogane wasn't there either. Odd, he thought. Kurogane wasn't usually late.

Then he jumped in surprise, as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Fai whirled around, to find himself less than an inch away from Kurogane's face. And Kurogane kissed him.

Oh, it was a _very_ good kiss. Don't misunderstand. Kurogane was an exceptional kisser. However Fai was completely floored by it. Kurogane was kissing him voluntarily in public?

"Hyuu!" he exclaimed when the kiss broke, "Well, I missed you too, Kuro-wanko! Sorry I was late."

"Don't worry, I was late too."

Well now, that was out of character! He was forgiving Fai for being late? They started to walk out of the bar.

"Are you feeling well, Kuro-pi?"

"Fine." He answered.

"Are you sure," Fai asked, "You're acting kind of…mellow. I mean, not that I'm complaining, or anything. It's just unusual for you to be so…nice."

"What, I can't be nice when I want to?" Kurogane growled. _That _was more like it. The only mystery now was why he had kissed Fai in the first place.

"Like I said, I'm not complaining. Kiss me all you want. It's just, I thought we had a whole long talk about not doing that, kissing in public I mean."

"Why the hell would I ever say that?" Kurogane snapped.

Fai was genuinely bemused. This situation seemed…off, somehow. Almost like…

"Say Kuro-min, was that what you were wearing this morning?" He asked.

"Kuro-puu?" said Fai. Wait no. Fai hadn't said _anything_. But that was his voice, nonetheless. Fai turned.

--

The four of them just stared at each other a few moments. The two Kurogane's, and the two Fai's.

"Is this yours, cause, it's not mine." said Kurogane pointing to the Fai next to him. That is _our _Kurogane.

"Uh, yeah. I think. That yours?" said the other Kurogane, this dimensions Kurogane. The Fai next to him shifted nervously.

"Unfortunately." Both answered simultaneously.

The Fai's both looked shocked.

"Your not…" one said

"Well um, are you…" the other said.

"Him?" They said.

"No."

"Yeah, me neither, he!"

The Kuroganes stared. They each muttered something under their breath about 'idiot blonds who make no sense.'

"I don't know what the hells going on here…" Said the other Kurogane.

"I do, even if I wish I didn't," responded our Kurogane.

"But we can all agree, this never happened." the other Kurogane finished.

"Fine by me!" said our Fai, making his way over to Kurogane.

"Yup!" said the other Fai, going to his Kurogane.

And so each couple walked off in opposite directions, thoroughly shaken.

--

"Who were they?" Fai asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Kurogane responded irritably.

"Oh, Kuro-pon is all annoyed. That won't do when I haven't seen him in two weeks."

"What was all that stuff at the end there?"

"What stuff, Kuro-wanwan?" Fai said innocently.

"You know what stuff."

Fai paused a moment. "_Let's go home_ Kuro-koi. I want to show you how much you were missed."

--

"Hyuu! This dimensions Kuro-Kuro is a _great _kisser!" Fai exclaimed.

"Will you stop saying that? I thought we agreed it never happened."

"But it's true. I think he might be a better kisser than _my_ Kuro-mi."

"I'm not yours. And stop saying that."

"Oh! But you said that _I _belonged to _you._"

"You are never going to let that die, are you mage?" Kurogane moaned.

"Hmmm…" Fai pretended to consider it, "N-O" he said.

"Great." Kurogane rolled his eyes sarcastically.

**END NOTE:** Well, reviews, please? Pretty please, with a cherry on top? And why did Clamp never do something like this? I kept waiting for them to meet themselves, I don't think it's really an option anymore.


	5. Maybe So

**DISCLAIMER**: Once again, not mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yeah this is a…thing. A really short fic, I guess. And I'm working on the next chapter of "If You Don't Pay Attention." Patience please, had a _bad _week. My writing is all…off. Don't want to work on that if I can't produce quality. A car hit my kitty, and killed her. I had had her for years. Poor darling Alice, this is dedicated to her loving memory.

--

**Maybe So**

"What are you thinking about?" Kurogane asked. Fai looked at him from where he was seated at the window. Fai was being quiet, something Kurogane had learned to dislike; it often meant he was brooding. Even after everything, Fai still had a lot of issues he had to work through.

"Sometimes, I think about things Kuro-kuro." Fai answered, and then smiled, "I know it must surprise you that _I _think at all."

It wasn't an answer, and both knew it. Fai might have stopped there; however he knew better than to try to keep secrets from Kurogane. He had learned that in the worst way possible.

"I was thinking about you. And me. And the fact that we're…together; sometimes, I wonder if it's right."

"Hmm." was all Kurogane said, as he sat down beside Fai.

Fai continued, "You know how every dimension has different versions of the same people?"

"What's that got to do with us?"

"And you remember, that Yuko said that they all had the same soul, but grew up under different conditions, so came out differently?" Fai looked off, into the garden outside the window. "And normally, people from different dimensions don't meet. So I was just thinking, if there is such a thing as soul mates, or true love, in every world they would be the same. Your true love, I mean. Sine you have the same souls. And since you normally don't meet people from other worlds, your true love should be the one in your dimension, not another.

"Then I was thinking about…us," he still said the word hesitantly, like it was fragile, precious, breakable, "and if we're…that, if this is that. Only, we aren't from the same world, are we? So technically, we can't be, can we?

"If we are, then that means you're actually meant for the me _here. _And I'm meant for the you that doesn't exist anymore, in my world. We aren't supposed to be 'we' at all.

"And that probably means that there is a me here, who is waiting for _his_ Kurogane, only you won't ever find him. Because you _are_ his Kurogane, not mine, but I'm selfish. Much too selfish to let go of you." Fai seemed to have finished, and continued to stare pensively out the window.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard you say. _Besides_ all the stuff about not deserving to live." Kurogane growled.

Fai simply turned his gaze on the ninja.

"You said it yourself, idiot. Same soul, different circumstances_, different _person. Maybe you're right, and there is a Yuui here." Fai winced slightly, ever so slightly at the name. "It's likely. But he isn't you. He didn't go through the same things you did…" Kurogane leaned in close to Fai's ear, "_And he's not my love." _

Fai let a small smile play across his features, feeling at least somewhat relieved. Not fully, being unable to shake the feeling that _his _happiness was depriving someone else of theirs. And he _was_ selfish, because that did not truly bother him. "Kuro-pon can be so sweet, when he doesn't even mean to," he teased.

Kurogane just blushed, but he didn't holler in protest like he might have previously. There was not much denying the fact now, no matter how much he'd like to. Kurogane had gone soft, and strangely it didn't actually trouble him.

So the two just sat, not touching, not needing to. Fully content, and neither one actual sure they deserved it.

**END NOTE:** If it's bad, or angsty or ooc, I blame the car that killed my cat. I know, not an excuse. Set after TRC, so I figured that they had both mellowed a bit, and come to terms with at least _some_ of their emotions. They've pretty much mellowed in the manga now.


	6. I Can't Hate You

**I Can't Hate You**

**DISCLAIMER: **If only, if only…sigh

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is a companion to 'I Still Love You', possibly my favorite thing I've ever written. Same story, different moments. From Kuro-puppy's pov.

--

Kurogane's brain had shut down in that moment. Fai had fallen off of something; he never could recall what, a tree, or a wall maybe. That was not the important part of the memory. The important part was that Kurogane had caught him, and found their faces just a bit too close together.

Then Fai had bridged that small gap between their lips, with a soft, shy kiss. His first, and he knew Fai's. And Kurogane's brain had turned off, and his knees had become mush, and he knew he must be brighter red than a fire engine. He very nearly dropped the other boy; instead placing him down rather sharply, and backing away.

Fai was as red as himself.

"What'd you do that for?" He gasped.

"Um… seem like something to do, Kuro-yam," Fai answered, still that same brilliant shade of scarlet. "Didn't you… like it?"

Kurogane was taken a back to find he had, very much, when he thought about it. And that just made him blush even more, and become more flustered, since he wasn't supposed to like it. He hated Fai, he reminded himself; why should he like kissing him?

"You don't ever tell anybody. Specially not my sis," he stammered.

Fai brightened, realizing the reply was not disapproving.

"Sure thing, Kuro-pi." Then Fai laced his fingers through the other boy's and started to walk. Kurogane noticed that while Fai acted aloof, he was still red. And as for himself…

--

"And she looked _so _pretty in the dress. It was all white, with lace, and flowers, like a princess! Yuui thought that it was boring, but I liked it, and I saved a piece of cake for Kuro-mon, too. It's _so_ good, the cake, it had little yellow flowers on it, and…"

Fai continued his rather disjointed account of his cousin Chi's wedding. They had been apart a week, and Fai said he'd missed Kurogane terribly. Not that Kurogane had liked it much better, but he thought the fair-haired boy was overreacting a bit. The first thing he had done when he got home was rush to Kurogane's house and launch into a full account of the ceremony.

Though, they were best friends after all. Maybe a little more than that, since Kurogane didn't think best friends kissed sometimes, like they did. He really didn't _have_ a word for what they were.

"I wish I could get married like that, someday." Fai finished.

"Hmm?" Kurogane mumbled, "Why can't you?"

Fai gave him a funny stare, "Well, I don't think anybody'd want to, Kuro-ki. I'm not very interesting."

"You're an idiot," Kurogane said.

"Oh, Kuro's so mean sometimes." Fai pouted.

"I mean your really interesting… your …" Kurogane felt his ears going red, "_I'd_ marry you."

A smile danced across the pretty blonde's mouth. "You mean it?"

"Well, um…"

This was the exact moment when Fai decided to kiss him, and Tomoyo decided that she needed her brother's help desperately. Kurogane hated himself for not locking the door to his room.

--

Fai's response to Kurogane's letter came not three day's after he sent it. It had killed Kurogane to move away from Fai, but he didn't have a choice in the end. But the look on Fai's face when he had told him...

Maybe that was why he wrote what he did at the end. That p.s. that had made him blush as he scribbled it down, but ultimately couldn't erase. And now he held Fai's letter I his hands, and couldn't help but feel nervous, as his mind filled with what-ifs.

_Dear Kuro-tin,_

_Your letter was soo short, silly puppy! But I do have lots and lots of questions. Where do you live? What's near your house? What's your new school called? Do you have any friends? Are there any pretty girls that Kuro-chi likes? How's Tomoyo doing? I might write her a letter too, since you don't write enough! What's the city like? Are the people nice? _

_Things here are the same. Ohh! Sakura told me that she has a crush on Syaoran Li. Syaoran! _

Fai's letter went on about another half page, giving Kurogane updates on the actions of people who went to their old school, some of whom he barely knew. He scanned most of that, till the end.

_Well, I think I asked you enough questions, so your answer should be long! Write soon, I miss you!_

_-Fai _

_P.s. I still love you too_. (And a little drawing of a heart.)

--

When Kurogane was fourteen, he had gotten the letter that had nearly broken his heart. Fai's brother, Yuui was dead. It wasn't that that had been so heartbreaking, though it was very sad. It was the way Fai talked about it. He was crushed, utterly. If there were two people Fai loved to the bottom of his heart, Kurogane knew that Yuui was one of them.

And although the news was sad, so very sad, Kurogane felt slightly pleased. Because, when Fai had been at his very lowest, the first thing he had done was to write Kurogane. The first person he turned to for comfort was he. And he wanted to be the one to comfort him, forever.

--

Kurogane was sixteen when he got the letter _actually_ broke his heart. The one in which Fai said the words 'I've met someone.' At first Kurogane convinced himself he had misread it. But no matter how many times he read it, the words were the same. It still said that Fai didn't want to wait for him any longer, that he had found someone other that Kurogane. And that he would not be writing again.

But Kurogane had written back still, and not changed the p.s. and a week after that, receiving no reply, he wrote again. And once more, and then again after that. Until it was clear that he was to going to be getting an answer, no matter how long he waited. So he wrote the letter that would be his last, his goodbye. It was very angry, though it probably didn't matter. Fai would likely never read it.

_Fai-_

_ I don't know why the hell you did this. You can't wait any longer? Who asked you to? You decided to wait, you asked me to write. And don't pretend that you didn't write _that_ too. _

_Well too fucking bad. I'm not going to wait any longer either. When you realize that is just your idiocy talking, don't look for me. _

_Kurogane_

_P.s. I don't love you. _

--

Nothing much happened for Kurogane, good or bad, in the next two years. He graduated high school, and started going to technical college. He tried dating other guys. Hell, he even tried dating other _girls. _It wasn't like there was anything wrong with them they just weren't _him. _He had never really gotten over that, he was loath to admit.

So that was the day that he had found himself wandering, rather aimlessly thought the city. He found himself a coffee shop, and went in. The three dollars in his pocket was just enough for a cup of coffee, black. He drank that silently, before getting up to leave. However, as he did, he caught sight of someone following him. _Someone. _

Someone tall (though still shorter than Kurogane himself), with golden blonde hair (longer than he remembered), and fine pale features, someone he knew. He was far more beautiful than Kurogane remembered, but he was still _Fai. _

"What do you want, Fai." He said simply.

"How'd you recognize me?"

A stupid question, Kurogane would never forget that face. So he retorted, "How'd you know me?"

Fai looked uncomfortable as he clearly realized the inanity of his words.

"You stopped writing." Kurogane accused.

"I'm sorry."

Kurogane glared. 'You should be', his eyes said.

"I still kept them all, all the letters. I couldn't throw the away. Do you hate me?" Fai said quickly.

"No." Kurogane answered. And it was true. There was nothing Fai could do to make him hate him. Just as there was nothing he could do to make Kurogane take him back.

"A long time ago, you said that when we grew up you'd marry me…" Kurogane nodded. That was true too, though he failed to see it's present relevance. "Do you… I mean…" Fai faltered.

Fai seemed lost for words. As if it mattered. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say, Kurogane knew.

"_I still love you._" That was until Fai said the one thing that would gain him forgiveness.

And Kurogane was never sure why he did it. It just seemed the thing to do at the time. Because Fai had taken him back, and even if he knew he shouldn't, Kurogane couldn't help but forgive him. So he crossed the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around Fai, and pressed their lips together.

"All you had to say, moron."


	7. Do You?

**Do You?**

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not that cool, people.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Dude! Everyone NEEDS to see Ironman. It is the most amazingly, awesome thing in recent history!

Now that that's over, I present the fic. (Sorry, I think that movie fried my brain! That Author's note had nothing to do with _anything._)

--

The two were just standing there, in the yellow puddle created by the street light. The taller figure had short, dark hair, and unnaturally red eyes. The shorter long dark locks that hung down into her face, obscuring it.

"Do you love him?" she finally whispered into the silence.

"I… don't know," he answered, and that was true.

"Do you love me?"

He had to really think about that. They had been together so long he was very attached. He had always _assumed_ that it was love. After all, he cared deeply, and would be dead before anyone hurt her. But… it had never felt the way other people said it should. So he had just resigned himself that this was the closest thing he would ever have to love. Assumed it had to be love, because what else could it be?

But it was nothing compared to the wild excitement, and the onslaught of emotion that was _him. _Nothing compare to how that person made him feel… feel everything. Not just joy, but anger, and sadness, and longing, and all of them at _once_. He could not say that that was love, because how could love be that confusing?

Since the first time he saw him, he had noticed how different he felt around the man. When he had run into him literally at the airport, an idiot who wasn't looking where he was going, baggage in hand. They had collided, and he wasn't sure why, but he exploded. He normally wouldn't react _quite_ that badly, even if he did have a temper. Not long after that, he had found himself with this perfect stranger, in the airport bar. The man was teasing him, and perverting his name, and he was not someone to put up with that. But he _did_.

Then the eerie fact that he kept running into him everywhere, until it was going beyond the acceptable bounds of coincidence, save that he knew neither one was planning it. The other was involved in a relationship too, with a pretty, albeit empty headed girl. Neither one wanted to cheat, neither one was trying to. But somehow it seemed that they were being driven together, by fate maybe? He had not previously believed in anything like that, but what other explanation was there?

So, the first time they had kissed had been completely accidental. He had had car trouble, a flat tire. And of all the people in all the cars of the world, the one who had to stop and offer help was that blonde. And somehow (he could never say _how_) the act of removing the spare from his trunk had turned into a very heated kiss.

And so it _continued_. When a new tenant moved into his building, right across the hall, it was that man. It had to have been the most awkward moment of his life, both their lives, when he came out of his door that morning, and found himself face to face with _him_, lugging boxes up stairs. He had naturally offered to help him carry them; thought how that resulted in _sex_ mystified them both.

Worse, he knew he should feel guilty, but he _couldn't. _All he felt in relation to the man was exhilaration. There was no guilt for kissing him or for sleeping with him. He had tried, they both tried, to avoid seeing each other after that. Still, in uncanny ways, he would find him. They would find each other. And it was when he slept with him again, and this time could not pass it off as unintentional, that he decided something had to be done.

So he had told her, because, she was worth that much at least. He had spent so much time with her; he had thought he loved her. She said that she loved him. That was when he finally began to feel guilt, not over what he had done, but for hurting her. And she was owed an answer, to anything she asked, even if it wasn't the one she wanted.

"No," he said, "Not the way you want me to."

She went quiet again. She was not one to cry, even if she was so clearly heartbroken.

"You _do _love him, I think," she said presently. "It was when you said his name, the way you said it. You never said mine like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know you didn't try to do this. It just… happened." then she gave him an odd glance, "I hope you're happy together, Kurogane. I really do."

He wasn't sure what to do next. He knew that Fai had promised to do the same with Chi, that poor idiot he was dating. So he guessed that what he should do was go home, to the person who he wasn't sure if he loved. And hope that they made the right choices.

"Goodbye, Tomoyo." He murmured.

**END NOTE:** Yeah I played with the pairings in here. I don't support KuroTomo, or FaiChi at all. Somehow, Kurogane and Tomoyo's relationship has always seemed more sibling-like to me. And Fai was always so _obviously_ gay, have you seen his coat? Oh well, we'll pretend, as I really enjoyed writing it. Sorry that it's so short. 


	8. Notes

**Notes**

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not Clamp.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** All credit for the idea goes to bibliophile42's Lj, where she had a fake 'note' between Kurogane and Fai in class.

--

THE RISE OF COMMUNISM IN EUROPE

SOVIET UNION

ESTABLISHED:

LEADERS:

IDEALS:

DEFINE-

SOCIALISM vs. COMMUNISM:

"I want one full paragraph's explanation on each. You have fifteen minutes, and we are all _responsible adults_, so that should be enough time. You know the policy on talking. Alright, get to work!"

With that, Mr. Reed sat down at his desk again, and began thumbing through his newspaper. Kurogane groaned, and went to retrieve his book from under his chair. 'Communism in Europe.' Why the hell hadn't he skipped today? That's right, because if the missed anymore, he was going to fail. He couldn't care less if he passed World History, but his stepparents did, for some reason.

That was when he was poked hard on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped at the kid in the seat behind him. Doumeki just shrugged, and handed him a slip of paper, pointing at the seat following his. And that was the _other_ reason that Kurogane could not stand this class. It was his only class with his blonde, idiot boyfriend in it.

Fai waved exuberantly, if silently, and pointed at the slip of paper. Kurogane sighed, and open it up, knowing he'd get no peace otherwise.

_I love you, Kuro-bu'_

And that was all it said_. _

_WHAT THE HELL?! _

_Your going to get us detention if we're caught, and this note is FUCKING POINTLESS!!_

_Shut up and do your work._

Kurogane glared as he passed the note, with his addition, back to Fai. And he thought that that would mean the end of it.

"What?" He whispered again, when Doumeki poked him.

It was that damned note.

_Kuro-chan is one to talk about doing his work! _

_And I'm already done, silly puppy!_

_This note is NOT pointless. I wanted to tell you how_

_Much I love you!_

So Kurogane added:

_That's why the damn thing is pointless, stupid!_

_And shut up so I can do my work!_

He passed it back. And less than a minute latter it was once again in his hands.

_Saying that I love you is not pointless!!_

_Do you want to go out for pizza with me and_

_Yuui after school today?_ (1)

Kurogane fumed. What the hell? Where had that come from?

_You drag me out with you every Friday. _

_Since when have I had a choice?_

_NOW STOP WRITING NOTES!!_

He sent it back, but soon found himself holding the sheet of paper again.

_YAY!!_

_Kuro-tan loves me! He said he would go out with me!_

So Kurogane answered:

_I've been going out with you for three months, moron._

_Don't act like it's so special._

Kurogane was practically gritting his teeth by then. That blonde was so idiotic! He got the note back soon enough.

_You've been going out with me_

_because you love me!_

Kurogane wrote:

_SHUT UP!!_

When he got it again, Fai had written one line:

_Say you love me. _

Really! What was wrong with that guy?

_No FUCKING way am I writing that!_

Fai wrote:

_But you said it! You won't write it?_

Kurogane:

_NO!!_

Fai:

_Please?_

Kurogane:

_Hell No!_

Fai:

_Pretty please, with sugar on top?_

Kurogane:

_Damn it, no!_

Fai:

_Oh, Kuro-pyon!!_

Kurogane:

_Fine, if you'll stop writing this!_

_I LOVE YOU._

"Mr. Suwa! Is there something that you and Mr. Fluorite would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Kurogane dropped his pencil. He had been so involved in the note passing; he had failed to notice Mr. Reed watching them. And of course, Mr. Reed's policy on note passing was:

'If it's important enough to take time away from class, clearly it's important enough to share with the rest of the class.'

"Why don't you bring that here, Mr. Suwa, and share with everyone?"

Kurogane could have sworn that he saw an evil grin spread across the professor's face.

--

"And he said it to the whole class, right in front of everyone!!" Fai finished his recount of the day's events to his twin, over pizza.

"Really!" Yuui squealed. "Oh, you're so lucky Fai! Your boyfriend loves you so much!"

"Does it even matter to either of you that I was forced to say it by that satanic teacher." Kurogane asked. And judging from the fact that neither twin even acknowledged that he'd spoken, he guessed it didn't. "And I got detention, thanks to you. Do you have any idea how pissed my dad's going to be? I'm already in trouble!"

"Quit moping, Kuro-koi! You have detention, but at least it's with me." Fai winked.

Damn, Fai was very lucky that Kurogane loved him, sometimes.

--

Before anyone points it out, I know that's improper English. It's meant to be, I don't know about you, but I'm not concerned with grammar when passing notes.

**END NOTE:** Anyone else have the teacher who makes you read your notes out loud if you get caught writing them in class? Also, to avoid confusion, Fai is Fai, and Yuui is his brother.


	9. An Idea

**An Idea**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's note: **This is well…an idea that I have. I decided to write one section of it and see if it is liked. The fic is long…and complex. If I ever write it, that is. Kurogane is a 'hunter' and Fai is a 'vampire'. Though Fai isn't really a vampire, he sort of a thing based on various bits of vampire legend, combined with some of my ideas. You don't get the true sense of it from this moment Inspired by 'Vampire Slayer Kurogane', but vastly different in plot.

**-**-

His breathing was shallow. _Far_ too shallow. There was far too much blood, spilling from the gash in his arm. The scent normally so sweetly intoxicating now an afterthought, as the deep red fluid flowed languidly onto the bed. Fai was slowly wrapping the bandages about the injury, his hands being coated in that beautiful ruby fluid.

Fai bit back tears bitterly. This was because of him. The other was not nearly as old as he was, he did not remember _why _there was constant war between their races. He couldn't, human history didn't stretch back nearly so far into the dim past as Fai's memory. They had forgot the days of one king, and one kingdom. And the reason why there was no one unified land any longer. Fai had involved the other in this, when he knew better, and knew Kurogane didn't even have the capacity to understand, or the means. He had involved him in a war he could not begin to comprehend. And now he was lying here, apparently dying, as a result.

There were footsteps, soft, padding, catlike steps. Fai did not know who or what they belonged to, and was not about to think on it. He whirled around to face the entry, drawing his claws, and dropping some of his illusion. He bared his fangs, and allowed his black feather pinions to stretch visibly, filling the room and shielding the body of his lover protectively. (1)

His irises went back from yellow to blue when he saw who had entered. The twins. Each the mirror image of the other, in form if not temperament, but Fai had always had a knack for telling twins apart. A hold over perhaps, from his own past.

"What?" he hissed, still on guard.

"You're being a fool," Kamui answered. Fai noted that neither of the two was breathing. The sent of blood was too heavy in the air for them to maintain control if they did.

Fai did not falter a moment in his protection of the form on the bed, "How so?"

"You say you fell in love with it," it was a statement, no more or less.

"Brother," the other, gentler twin scolded softly. "What Kamui means to say is we are worried."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Kamui spoke again, "You claim to be in love with a dog. A human _dog, _I would say you are out of your wits."

"Kamui," Subaru hushed him. "Fai, you mat have been royalty, once upon a fairy-tale, but that isn't the world any longer. You can't do whatever you want all the time. We are older we only mean to help. Besides, I should say I have more experience than you in these areas.

"Being delusional enough to say you are in love with one of _those_ cannot end well. It is already doomed. It can't even hope to understand you. And always there is the issue of _mortality._"

"Kuro-rinta is not an IT. And he isn't a DOG. And I am _not _delusional."

Kamui glared a bit at him, "Do you have any idea what one of those did to my brother? And you are _defending_ them?"

Fai just glared back, unflinchingly.

"Come on. If you want to live in a fantasy, we'll leave you to it," Kamui stated, turning back toward the door.

"Fai, I just don't want to see you go through what I did," Subaru muttered, before following.

--

If ever I write this, there will be more on vampire magic. Just know that vampires do not actually look like humans, but they use illusions known as 'shadows' to hide the fact. Their true form is hidden, but may be revealed in degrees, which Fai has done here.

**End Note: **Well, a short scene, what do we think? Make a long fic, or let it stand alone? Review, I want opinions. And I didn't quite capture the essence of the vampires in this. Oh well.


	10. Picnic

**Picnic**

**DISCLAIMER:** You've no idea how sick I am of writing this. Meaning is implied.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wow, I'm so _not_ obsessed with Tsubasa…

I was sitting outside my house, by the pond in my neighborhood. And this lovely little family of Canada geese wandered over to me. I feed them, and oh, goslings are sooo kawai!

Any who, first thing in my head is 'I should write a Tsubasa story about this!'

Not obsessed, ok? This is mother/daughter FaiSakura, and some KuroFaness at the end.

--

A dragonfly flitted by, wings vibrating faster than the human eye could follow. It dipped down over the lake, almost brushing the surface. A fish eyed it from below; hoping it would stray too close, and he could make a dinner of it. Water spider skimmed across the water, lazily.

And all of this was disrupted, when a chunk of bread suddenly hit the lake with a 'plunk'.

Fai laughed at his egger daughter, the source of the offending baked good. "Sakura-chan, you do have to wait for the ducks to get here, before you can feed them. I don't even think they've noticed us yet."

"Oh!" Sakura yelped, turning quickly so her long bangs feel into her face. She looked nervous. "You don't think I scared them all away?" the six year old asked, anxiously.

"No, see?" Fai came over to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder, "There's one now. Small pieces, we only have that loaf."

The girl enthusiastically broke off the smallest corner of a slice, wadded it up in her hands and tossed it into the water. The mallard in the water considered it a moment, before deciding it was entirely edible, and so snapped it up.

In no time, the ducks were crowding the water, and a few geese too. Squawking and quaking in anger, and getting into quarrels, when on bird ate another's intended meal. Sakura happily broke the bread up, flinging it to them, and squealing at their antics.

Fai sat on the bench not far behind her, watching her over the top of the book he wasn't really reading. His adopted daughter was just far too adorable. Poor Augusten Burroughs didn't stand a chance.

Being six, the girl's attention soon wavered from the birds, as her supply of bread waned. So, she trotted over to the bench, and sat down next to Fai. Her feet didn't quite reach the ground, so she swung her legs over the front of the bench.

"Finished?" Fai asked.

"I ran out," Sakura declared, presenting the empty bag.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered him.

"Do you want to read one of the story books we brought?"

"No," she chimed, then quickly corrected herself, "No thank you."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"No thank you."

"Well, this is an interesting dilemma!" Fai stated. "It seems that Sakura doesn't want to do anything! That can't be right. Oh!" Fai dramatically gasped, " I knew it! They _did _replace my daughter with an alien pod!"

Sakura giggled.

"Give me back my daughter, you alien slime!" So Fai 'attacked' her (which is to say, he tickled her). Sakura was laughing uncontrollably before he relented. "Now, that's more like it!"

"You're silly, mommy!" Sakura said. Fai didn't mind the girl had taken to calling them 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Then in a subject jump worthy only of the six-year-old mind, she added, " I'm hungry."

"Daddy is coming soon. He said he'd bring food."

"What kind?"

"Hmm. He didn't say. I guess we will just have to wait." Fai told her.

"Patiently?" Sakura queried. Patience not being a virtue that one so young possessed much of.

"Patiently," Fai confirmed.

Sakura sighed, exaggeratedly in boredom. Fai mimicked her. "It such a long wait, I do hope you don't die of hunger! I couldn't bear it!" Fai joked.

"Look!" the girl suddenly cried in excitement, pointing to the water. Fai followed her finger, and realized what she was so pleased about.

"Shhh," he responded. "We don't want to scare them."

A little family of geese, two parents and one gosling were slowly gliding across the lake. Occasionally they tipped forward, head first into the water. The gosling chirped at its parents, unable to manage the feat yet. The mother goose stayed close to her baby, while the father was a bit further away. He hissed at an unlucky swan that inadvertently strayed too close to his family.

"It's us," Sakura said.

"Hmm?"

"See, me and you, and Daddy protecting us," she pointed at the various animals as she spoke.

"Hmm, you're right, Sakura." Children really were not given enough credit, they were more perceptive than anyone thought, Fai reflected.

They sweet moment was utterly destroyed, at the sound of a car pulling into the park's parking lot, not far behind them. The family of geese tensed. Then, as a car door slammed shut, the mother ushered her family away, the father hissing protectively still.

"Oi! Lunch!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled, as she ran toward the tall man. "You scared them away!"

"We were watching a family of geese, and Kuro-tan startled them," Fai clarified as he followed closely behind Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurogane mumbled, as the girl latched onto his leg. He handed Fai the brown paper bag he was carrying, and picked her up. Fai peeked into the bag.

"Looks like Kuro-chi brought us sandwiches!" Fai declared. The girl, who was now riding on her father's shoulders, smiled.

They headed back over to the bench, where Fai and Kurogane sat down. Sakura however, opted to go sit on a rock by the water.

"Don't put your food down on that rock, and don't get dirty!" Fai called after her.

"I won't," she called back.

Fai leaned his head against his lover's shoulder, taking a bite of his own sandwich. "Kuro-daddy is so good to his family."

"Whatever," the other responded. But he _did_ lean his head against Fai's.

--

**END NOTE: **Authoress not responsible for cavities/sugar overdose due to clichéd syrupy-sweet story. (This story is part of the reason why I should be forbidden from even _opening_ word processor. You can shot me, if you like.)

By the by, I started that vampire fic! Its called "To Dream Of World…"

Check it out!


	11. Best Friend

**Best Friend…**

**DISCLAIMER:** Why must I say it? I am not CLAMP.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Melodrama! Hyuu! Why? Where do I get theses ideas? Work, is boring, and this is the stuff I come up with to entertain my brain. Hope it does as much for yours.

--

"You're my best friend, stupid," he said, when I asked why he put up with me.

It was the absolute last thing in the world that I wanted to be to him. And it was all I was to him, his best friend.

I have been in… very strong like with him for a very long time. I don't think you can call it love, when only one person feels it. Love is a thing between two people, or at least, that's what I tell myself. How true it is, I can't say. Perhaps I made it up, so it would hurt a little less.

Sometimes I think that it must be so, painfully obvious how I feel. I laugh a little too hard at jokes he tells, because he told them. And I tease him, just so he'll pay attention to me. Or I smile a bit too much when I'm with him. Sakura says that I only smile 'that way' when I'm around him. I don't know what 'that way' means, but I am very guarded with my emotions, so for Sakura to notice anything…

But he doesn't notice anything! I'm not sure what I want, him to notice, or to be ignorant. I'll hint at it, sometimes, but then I cover it up with a joke, and a smile. He gets exasperated, and tells me not to be a fake. And in the ensuing argument, filled with denials that I'm hiding anything, the comment is forgotten.

Always, always, that is how it goes. And I watch him. And I see him date other people, and bring girls to dances, and the movies. Girls, why girls? As if the world _wants_ to slap me in the face, with yet another reason he is unattainable. None of them last long, but I would prefer if they didn't exist at all.

So, for the charade I have to date other people too. And imagine that I am happy with them, as I'm actually dying inside. Some of them are really very kind, and I feel horrendous for using them, just because I need to pretend.

I was walking home, just letting thoughts like that run through my head, not paying attention to where I was going. Of course, that's one of the biggest problems with me, I don't pay attention to where I'm going, what I'm doing. So when I come to my senses again, I'm usually in a less than ideal place. Maybe if I had simply been paying attention, I wouldn't have ended up feeling this for someone who never could feel it back.

So typically, I got myself in a bad situation. I hadn't noticed the footsteps, so when they grabbed me from behind, I wasn't prepared. It was Syaoran's twin brother- his name slipped my mind. The point here would be that he is not at all like Syaoran, as much as his twin is a sweet person, if slight history geek, _he_ is trouble. The second in command of Fei Wong's gang, and the one who does all the leader's dirty work.

He asked me what I was doing there; apparently I had contrived to annoy the gang. When I had no good answer beyond 'I'm walking home' he punched me. Or tried to. I don't fight, I don't like to, but I dodge very well, and can outrun almost anybody. So that's what I did, I ran, and I dodged, and weaved, and did all I could to get away.

Once again, curse me for being single minded. I got so caught up in escaping, that I didn't see I was being herded to an alleyway until far too late! I was cornered, and against three members of the gang. There was just about nothing I could do by myself. I opted that I would have to fight, even if I was outnumbered, and I wasn't very good. This naturally, had a bad ending. I did all I could, but they were stronger than me, naturally, I'm speedy, not strong. I managed to punch one hard in the face though, and he was bleeding. However, I was soon on the ground, and I really wished that they would stop kicking me.

Then rather abruptly, they did. I could hear that someone else was there. I raised my head. The whoever-it-was was fighting Syaoran, Kyle having run off, the coward, and the one I hurt. I dropped my head; it hurt too much, lifting it.

It was in a few minutes, that I felt someone lifting me off of the ground. I opened my eyes, to see who had saved me.

"Kuro-pi?"

"Shut up."

'I can walk, you know," I muttered. There was no need for the carrying. Besides, I didn't like being in that position, it just outlined again how stupid I was, how much I deserved it when he called me idiot!

"But I'm not letting you try."

I sighed, and closed my eyes, and tried to imagine that he was holding me for an entirely different reason. "I'm not hurt badly, put me down."

"No."

"Please, Kuro-wan?" I begged.

"Don't call me that, and no!"

"Why did you do this? Why did you help me?"

"You left without me."

"So?" I asked.

"I told you to wait for me. Idiot, you know they're in this part of the city after school, and that they try to attack you all the fucking time! Why the hell did you come alone?" he yelled.

"You came looking for me? Why?"

"Because…"

Here it was why did I ever ask? I knew the answer already, because 'I'm his best friend'.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. And I know you're too much of a moron to look out for yourself… And I won't let anything happen to you."

"Kuro-chan?"

"Shut up."

I couldn't help but stare at him. That certainly did not sound like something you said to your 'best friend'. Maybe I wasn't so stupid after all.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" and I swear that his cheeks went a little pink when he said it.

"No reason."

**END NOTE: **Kind of crap. Really, I don't like it at all. But hell, I just spent time typing it. Not my best at all.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a place holder, since fanfic is being very wierd, and won't fully delete chapter twelve. Please do not kill me!

Please!


	13. FairyTale

Fairy-Tale

Fairy-Tale

DISCLAIMER: I say again, when it becomes mine, you'll know it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And the alchemist is risen! Seriously though, my little hiatus should be over. Don't ask questions about this oddness. Non-cannon , pre-Tokyo world. Light KuroFai.

--

The five travelers were more than used to the fealing of landing in a new world. That magic crackle in the air, its sudden disappearance and the short drop, with a sudden stop in the form of hitting earth none too gently. This world however was unused to such a thing, never having been exposed to such magic, or such people as these. Dressed I strange clothes that didn't look like anything ever seen here, and didn't even match each other.

"Kuro-chan," called the blonde, willowy one of the group, clothed in a far oversized white fur coat. "Where are you?"

"YOU'RE SITTING ON ME, IDIOT!"

"Oh!" the blonde cried gleefully, as he realized why the ground was so soft where he had landed. Or pretended to realize, as the case may be. He grinned down at the black clad man he was currently using as a chair, but made no move to get up.

"GET OFF ME!" the man growled, and shoved the blonde gruffly. He then set about his favorite activity, glaring at anything that dared _breath _in his presence with his harsh, red eyes.

"Kuro-pon is soooo mean!" the blonde whined.

"My name is Kurogane! KU-RO-GA-NE!" roared Kurogane.

"Oh, but that name is so long and hard to say." The other answered him.

"IT IS NOT HARD TO…"

"Fai-san?" another voice interrupted. Nearby, a boy with short brown hair and a determined looking his eyes sat up from the grassy earth. He presented in his arms the unconscious form of a girl in pink. "Sakura-chan is still asleep from the last world."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to carry her," Fai answered. "Mokona?"

"Right here, Fai!" a voice squeaked, and a small rabbit like animal hopped through the grass toward him. Rabbit like, save the fact it spoke perfectly and the large red ruby in its forehead.

"Can you sense a feather here?"

"Hmm," the creature pondered a moment. "Mokona can sense a power, but it is faint, like it is far away. Mokona can not tell if it is the feather."

"Yeah," the dark man grunted, "You always say that. Stupid pork bun, do you even do anything?"

Mokona turned toward him, and looked indignant as a pork bun could. "Mokona does a lot, she finds the feathers, and she takes you all to different worlds, and she makes sure that Yuko doesn't get mad at certain ninjas for being mean to her!"

Fai giggled as the ninja turned red with anger and lunged after Mokona, who lithely evaded his grasp.

It was in that moment that someone seemingly of that world happened upon the clearing.

"Speak! Who art thou, and from were do you hale? For surely, it is not the Kingdom of the good King Jerald, as your clothes would tell," the man called to them, surprise written on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurogane snapped. He instantly disliked this person; he was dressed in some of the grisliest clothes he had ever seen on a man, outside of Fai. He was wearing _tights_, to be more specific. Not to mention the flowy, flowery way he was speaking.

"I am but the humble Thomas," he said, with a slight bow. "Come introduce yourselves. You speak as foreigners, and your words are strange to me. Art thou travelers in these lands?"

"I am Syaoran, and this is Kurogane-san, and Fai-san. The girl is Sakura-hime…ah Princess Sakura. We are travelers, searching for something very precious to her." Syaoran stepped in, seemingly to curb any damage already caused by the other's impolite nature.

"A Princess! Surely you are goodly folk, to travel with royalty. The best place to search should likely be the capital city, from which we are but a few miles. You look not like thieves. Require thou aid in reaching there?"

"If you would, please." Syaoran answered.

"Wait but a moment, and I will fetch mounts." With that the man hurried off in the direction he had come.

"Idiot, he doesn't even know who the hell we are, and he's helping us! We don't look _like_ thieves," Kurogane scoffed.

"Does Kuro-tan want to sleep out here?" Fai asked.

'You know that isn't what I meant, idiot," with that he swiped at Fai.

"Kuro-wan is mean!" the blonde cried.

"Shut up!" the ninja yelled. He gave chase, and Fai wisely pranced out of the way. Syaoran merely sat nearby, clutching Sakura and doing his best to ignore the other two and their antics.

A few moments later, the man returned to the clearing leading three…horses. Or the looked like horses, but in the same way that Mokona resembled a rabbit, a vague similarity, more than an actual one.

"Forgive me, for I have no more than this, I daresay you will have to share," Thomas said. "I will need my own, as I am leading. You Syaoran will surely not mind sharing with the Princess. Yet you two also, will regretfully have to share."

"Don't worry," Fai grinned, "Kuro-puu never minds sharing with me!"

"Shut up, there is no way that I'm ever, ever going to ever…"

"I want the purple one!" Fai sang out.

"You aren't even listening to me!"

Fai sighed, and led the animal towards him. Kurogane looked at it, stared at it would be more accurate. He decided that it was the grisliest horse-thing he had ever seen, and he was not going near it. It was purple, had a mane of thick, pink hair, and a golden horn in the center of its forehead.

"I'm not riding that," he said with finality.

"Oh, but Kuro-chi!"

"No!"

"Kuro-wan…"

"No!"

"But," Fai smirked mischievously; "I'll do something very nice for Kuro-myu latter, if he's a good boy now."

"Shut up!" he shrieked, turning a brilliant shade of red, "The kids are going to hear you!"

"No, actually they're halfway up the road, waiting for us, by now. Come on."

"Fine," he relented. "But it's not because of what you said, it's cause I don't want to make the kid wait, and have to listen to his whining."

"Of course, Kuro-chu, because Syaoran whines a lot. And you certainly have no interest in me at all!"

"You said something smart, for once," Kurogane mumbled.

--

END NOTE: First request fic, from YourAverageObsesiveGirl, who wanted KuroFai trying to ride purple unicorns, and gets this. Started out a lot crackier. Hope you like it!


	14. Only A Little Bit

**Only A Little Bit**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I am Not that good a writer or artist!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This was a request from Inuyasha.SIT. These request are going completely out of order, so you know. I'm starting with shorter or lighter prompts, then moving onto longer ones. So, if I was really inspired to a complex story by your prompt, sorry, you will have to wait. I promise to make it worth it!

I am using the original names for the twins in this, so Yuui is our Fai, and Fai is real Fai.

--

"That's Kurogane, leave him alone, he's mean!" the girl whispered.

"I don't think he looks mean," The blond boy standing next to her whispered back. He looked at Kurogane, who was sulking off in a corner, glaring at anyone who tried to come near him.

"NO!" Chi answered emphatically. "He made Li Syaoran _cry_. He's scary!

"I think we should leave him alone, Yuui." the third person in the group interjected. He was the mirror image of the first boy, and apparently his twin. Though he seemed much more inclined to be cautious of the large intimidating boy than his brother was.

"I think he looks like a cute, angry puppy!" Yuui giggled. "I' m going to go talk to him!"

"No," Chi said again, "I can't let you, my mommy asked me to show you around the school, since you just moved here, and keep you out of trouble! I want to do a good job for mommy, so I can't let you go near Kurogane!"

"I'll be Ok, Chi! Don't worry."

"I still think it's a bad idea," the other twin mumbled. But Yuui wasn't listening, he was already off to bother the 'cute angry puppy'

"Hi!" he declared loudly when he came to the place where Kurogane was sitting by the fence in the school yard, drawing in the dirt with a stick and generally being anti-social. He didn't even look up to acknowledge Yuui. Of course this was not discouraging in the least to the blond, who pressed on. "My name is Yuui."

"I don't care," the boy growled.

"Hyuu!" Yuui pretended to whistle, "Maybe Fai and Chi were right about Mr. Puppy being a mean, mean doggy."

Kurogane's head snapped up, his eyes revealed to be a startling red, "What did you just call me?"

"Mr. Puppy, since you look like a great big puppy!" Yuui answered, in mock innocence.

"I'm Kurogane! Now go away!"

"Oh... Kuro-puu should be nicer to his friends!" the blond teased, blue eyes filled with mischief.

"You aren't my friend,"' he snapped.

"You don't want to be my friend?"

Kurogane was about to retort, but a loud bell sounding across the school yard stopped him.

"I guess it's time for school, Kuro-min. I hope we're in the same class!"

--

"Psst!" Yuui hissed. When he received no reaction from the boy in the seat behind his, he did it again, "Psst! Hey, Kuro-myuu."

Kurogane glared daggers back at him, and Yuui snickered. 'torture puppy' was indeed a fun game! It had done away with all of his initial sadness at ending up in a separate class from his twin. Fai was fun, but Kurogane was worth ten of him in entertainment value.

"Kuro-taaaan!" Yuui sang.

"What?" the dark boy finally snarled at him.

"Aren't you happy to be in Ichihara-sensei class with me?"

"NO!"

"Oh, you'll hurt my feelings, if you say that kind of stuff!" he smirked, eyes sparking.

"Is there some problem, boys?" a smooth voice interrupted.

"No, Ichihara-sensei," Yuui answered. Kurogane glowered.

--

"Come on, Yuui," Fai said, pulling at his brother's shirt sleeve. Yuui however, did not respond, rather he continued staring at one of the other lunch tables. "Come on, Chi saved us a seat with her friend Hideki and her."

"Kuro-pi is over there," Yuui said.

"So?"

"So, he's all by himself, all the time. Now too. I bet he gets lonely," the boy answered.

"He's a bully," the twin said, frowning.

"I think I'll go sit with him!" Yuui declared.

Fai looked concerned for the other's apparent lack of self-preservation instinct. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'll be fine, you go eat with Chi."

Reluctantly, Fai walked off toward the table Chi sat at. Yuui walked to Kurogane's.

--

Several weeks later, the twins were involved in a rather heated argument.

"He's not scary at all!" Yuui insisted.

"Is so!" Fai contradicted him. "There are stories all over the school."

"I eat lunch with him all the time, and I'm still alive!"

"No," the sainer of the two blonds insisted.

"Please?" Yuui begged. "He won't do anything."

"Umm," Fai looked to Yuui, who was downright _begging _now, and doing a very irresistible job of it. "Fine," he conceded, reluctantly. With Yuui, much was done reluctantly.

Thus began one of the strangest lunches that Fai had ever been through. Sitting next to Yuui, who was sitting next to one of the most intimidating boys in their entire grade. And the intimidating boy's little sister, and her best friend. It was filled with the oddest conversation, such as:

"My brother likes you, Yuui!" Tomoyo, that would be the sister, said between mouthfuls of sandwich.

"Does he?" Yuui grinned.

"I DO NOT!" Kurogane shouted.

"Yup, he turned red when I told mom that he was eating lunch with you!"

"Oh," Sakura, that would be the friend, said suddenly, "Do you think you should say that, you're embarrassing your brother."

"Oh, he'll be fine! It's true, anyway!"

"IT IS NOT!" the tall boy said, reddening even as he did.

"I never knew that Kuro-sama cared!" Yuui clapped in false excitement.

"I DON'T!" and with that, Kurogane took a swing at Yuui's head. Yuui nimbly ducked it.

"Kuro-Kuro is soooo mean!" he whinnied.

A very odd meal, indeed, Fai decided.

--

"How come you eat lunch with him every day, since he doesn't even like you?" Fai asked later on.

"Hmm?" Yuui looked up from his gameboy a moment.

"How come you always eat with Kurogane?"

"He's funny," Yuui shrugged. "He gets upset over everything!"

"Yeah," Fai's brow furrowed, "But he isn't even nice to you."

"He's not _mean_."

Fai stared at his brother, who simply returned to his game, oblivious to the scrutiny.

"You like him," Fai decided.

"What?" Yuui demanded, dropping the gameboy on the carpet with a thud.

"You like him," Fai repeated, calmly.

"I do no..."

"I know you," Fai cut him off.

Yuui clamped his mouth shut a moment. "Yeah," he nodded.

Fai wore a triumphant face. "I agree with Tomoyo," he said, before leaving the room.

--

Kurogane wasn't actually waiting for Yuui, he decided. He was just concerned, that the blonde hadn't shown up yet.

No, that wasn't right.

He just missed having the blonde hang off of him.

No, that wasn't right either.

He was lonely by himself, since Tomoyo was eating with that Syaoran boy who wouldn't go near him, since that time he accidental...

No, that cerrtainly wasn't it.

The idiot had brainwashed him into thinking he liked him, through subtle manipulation of his powers. Weird twin type powers.

That sounded better.

Or maybe, he was worried.

"Hey."

Kurogane looked up, far too quickly for someone as not worried as he was. He was met with a skinny, blond someone, with piercing blue eyes, and an idiot smile. Some one who wasn't Yuui.

"Where's stupid?"

"Hmm?" the blond smiled, "You know I'm not him?"

"His hair is different, it curls more at the ends"He answered, without thinking. "Not that I notice, I only know, cause he hangs off me all the time! Not cause I like it at all, or anything like that. He's just an idiot!"

"Right," Fai chuckled. "I thought you would want to know that your crush is home sick today, so you won't have your date for lunch... and that you're blushing."

"I AM NOT!" Kurogane yelled, covering his face.

"Right," Fai repeated, then walked off. "You can come eat lunch with us, if you want to," he called over his shoulder.

--

Yuui had just woken up from a nap, and was feeling somewhat better. He atributed this more to sleep than to the nasty green liquid that his mom made him drink. Fai had come home earlier, but mom didn't want him to stay in the room for too long, in case he got sick too.

So Yuui was getting pretty bored. Even with the books, and the T.V. his mom had moved into the bedroom because he was sick. He was bored.

That was when there was a knock at the door.

"Yuui sweetie?" his mom's voice called.

"Yeah?" he croaked back.

"Are you Ok?"

"I guess."

"There's somebody here to see you," she called, opening the door, "that boy you like."

"MOM!"

"I know," the woman grinned.

Kurogane shuffled in after her.

"Hi," he muttered, intensely embarrassed now, after his mother's comment.

"Yeah," the other said back.

"I'll be down in the kitchen," the blond woman grinned. "Don't get sick, Kurogane."

With that she left them alone.

"Here," Kurogane said, shoving something into Yuui's hands.

A thermos.

"My mom made you soup, when she heard that you were sick."

"Kuro-wan is so thoughtful," Yuui teased. "He must have missed me at lunch today!"

"A little bit," Kurogane said, turning red.

This was not the reaction that Yuui had been seeking, and it made him blush a bit, too.

"Kuro-rin missed me?"

"I only said a little bit!" Kurogane was instantly defensive.

"Kuro-pon must like me a lot, to miss me!" Yuui said in a playful tone, but he was really fishing for an answer.

"A-a little bit," Kurogane said, turning _very_ red.

"Oh," Yuui breathed. He hid his face under the blankets, knowing that the slight tinge would show up on his pale skin.

"I-I like you too, a-a l-little bit," Yuui stuttered.

Both stared at each other, not sure what to do.

"Well!" a voice very close to Yuui's said from the doorway.

"FAI!" Yuui squeekd, then disolved into a coughing fit.

Kurogane didn't do anything.

"I was just coming up to see if you had the Lion King video, Chi wanted to watch it!" Fai said, and began rummaging through a stack of tapes on Yuui's dresser. "This is much better thought!" he said, as he extracted the right tape from the pile.

"Oh! I can't wait to tell Chi what happened!" he cried, as he left the room.

Kurogane quickly came out of his dazed state.

"You WHAT!?"

--

**END NOTE:**SO the request was for chicken pox, I just made it a genaric sickness. Sorry!


	15. Yama

****

Because You have to Hate Me

**DISCLAIMER:** Never to be mine, dear readers, never to be mine...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Big, major spoiler type entities! Do not read unless you have finidhed 166.

* * *

Fai was not unintelligent.

He played the fool, and did so well. Well enough to fool fool most anyone. He fooled the princess, in fact he delighted her with his antics, all the while ensuring that she would never get close to him. But then, she was gullible. He fooled Syaoran. Fooled him, into thinking him a silly, empty headed drunk, a kind, caring person. He had to work at it with him, as the boy's eyes were sometimes sharper than he would have liked.

He had always been able to fool his King. The simplest of all, realy. But then he should thank Ashura; he was the one that taught him to smile so well.

There was only one person who had ever looked past the facade. One, who saw far too much, who saw from his movements he was a fighter. Who saw from his actions, that he was running. Who saw from his smiles, that he was crying.

But of course in the end, he didn't see. Not really. He too developed the opinion that Fai was an idiot. All it took were a few words, a few names, acting as loud and obnoxious as he could. _Because _he ran, because he laughed, because he smiled. Because he knew that it was fake, and knew Fai wouldn't tell him the truth. That was why he hated him.

In the end, he thought Fai was an idiot, just as Fai wanted. In the end, he didn't get any closer than anyone else had.

Words kept him away.

And that was why Fai had been stricken with sudden horror, at realising he could not speak. Not any words the ninja knew. Realising that the children were nowhere to be found, and Mokona was gone, her translation abilities with her.

He had always had the distraction before. He had always avoided scrutiny, by shouting 'look over there!' Now he was under the microscope.

He tired to act normally. He smiled, but the ninja just frowned at him. He babbled, but the ninja yelled words at him that he couldn't understand. So he kept quiet, and subdued. He could not distract, so he had to disappear.

Then there came the soldiers. They had been left in the wilderness, and a group of men found them. Strange men, on stranger creatures, shouting things at them in a language he couldn't understand.

But, gods be with them, Kurogane shouted_ back_. Gods be with them, he knew the language.

There was quite a bit of shouting, and gesturing. At the ninja's sword, for instance. At their strange clothes, as well. At Fai. And even if he did not know the words, Fai did not like the soldier's tone, nor his eyes. This made Kurogane shout louder than before, and the soldier walk around the two of them, stopping before Fai.

And Fai could not decide, nor did he want to know, if the man wanted to kill him, or perhaps do something else.

The ninja was quick to react, when Fai thought he wouldn't at all. But Fai was faster.

He punched the man, and he fell to the ground, gasping, clearly not expecting it from Fai, who looked oh so delicate, but was not.

Which was the end of his act for being unnoticed.

This angered all the soldiers no end, and caused much more, louder, shouting. Kurogane actually drew his sword on them, and they on him. The wasn't much of a fight, really.

They hadn't known about the archer. And even a ninja was useless, if you shot an arrow at his back, when he didn't notice you.

Fai found that his first instinct was either to run to Kurogane, or put himself between the ninja and the soldiers. He had to fight it, this perverse and sudden desire to protect him. There had been... moments in worlds prior. Moments, that he had not been entirely ok with, but allowed. Provided he could keep himself from getting attached. He seemed to have failed.

--

They were taken, not as honored guests, but prisoners to a camp. Fai had wanted to fight, but without his magic he was useless against large numbers of armed men. As it turned out, they had landed not too far away from the camp itself, which was why they had been found so quickly.

Kurogane was not hurt, badly. They had not meant him to die, but to take him alive. Fai reasoned that they had probably mistaken them for enemy soldiers. Whomever their enemy was, since he was not sure what side had found him at all.

They were put in a tent, with armed guards at the entrance. Kurogane's wound was bound by one of the soldiers.

It was not long before the ninja awoke. Fai couldn't help himself but worry, he couldn't help himself but wait. Even if he knew that Kurogane would eventually hate him, there had been that moment, when he looked as though he would kill that soldier, if he lay so much as a hand on Fai.

So Fai waited, and everytime the ninjna stired, he held his breath, and he hated himself for it. Kurogane would be right to hate him, whenever he did. He deserved better.

--

When the ninja finally woke, Fai breathed a sigh of relief, and had to stop himself from pouncing him. Kurogane seemed confused by something, as he spoke and scowled at Fai, who shrugged.

When the guards next came to bring them food, Kurogane spoke to them. There was much arguing, and gesturing again. And eventually they left, only to return with another man. From the quality of his armour, and the others actions, he seemed to be some sort of commander.

There was more talk, calmer now, between Kurogane and this man. Fai had no way to follow what was going on, and he desperately wanted to. There was yet another moment of hostility, when the soldier's eyes flitted to Fai, who wanted very much to disappear. Kurogane raised his voice then, and Fai had to marvel. Kurogane seemed to be protecting him.

--

Whatever the ninja had said, it had been convincing. The guard was removed, and they were shown to another tent. Fai then became quite curious about what Kurogane had told them, as there was only one bedroll. They were given what seemed to be the standard issue supplies, and led around. Shown the training ground, the crude 'kitchen', and other necessities.

It appeared that they were to be soldiers. Better than captives, true, but still not a situation Fai wanted to be in on a strange world where he could not even speak.

They were also brought to another tent, one full of swords, bows, spears, and so forth. An armory.

Kurogane snapped something in his language, and Fai at least understood _that._He chuckled lightly. The ornery ninja was probably insulting all the other swords, and declaring that _he_ would only _ever _use his sword, which was so far superior.

Fai was startled, when Kurogane suddenly addressed him. He frowned to demonstrate his lack of comprehension. The ninja gestured exaggeratedly at him, then at the weapons.

"Ne, Kuro-tan, I can't..." but of course the ninja couldn't understand him. And it was a lie, since he surely _could_. Maybe he couldn't use a heavy sword like Kurogane, but a lighter blade, or archery were well within his skills.

So he select a weapon, without any further complaint

--

He noticed quickly that Kurogane's demeanor toward him had changed. He had become downright _overprotective_and it was getting slightly annoying. He was suffering from the common belief that because Fai was pretty and feminine, he was weak. And that since he couldn't speak the language, he would get himself into trouble.

Fai had to admit, this was perhaps a less than safe place for him, being that he was likely the closest thing to a woman that had been seen here in a long time. But he could, and would take care of himself. Forget pretense, it was all gone here, with his voice.

But there was a certain sweetness about the ninja. That he would care enough, and that he would bother. It was a pity that he was going to have to drive him off, that he would have to hurt him, only so he wouldn't be hurt more later on.

--

Fai was shocked slightly by the first battle. It was not that it was too much for him, that all the death, and the pain, and the blood overwhelmed him, but rather that they did not. He was almost desensitised to it, he had seen to much and far worse, to care about men killing one another in war. War was about killing.

He fought as well as he could. Fai had had some rudimentary skills with the bow upon arriving, and had practiced as often as possible. And he had picked up some skill with a lighter blade, less about power, more about speed.

But he was nothing compared to the ninja. Kurogane was amazing, unmatched with his sword. And he strayed close to Fai, who stayed close to him. They actually made a decent team.

But sometimes, Fai missed things. Like he missed the sword about to stab him. The one Kurogane jumped in front of.

--

Fai was not sure how he got out of the battle, alive, with an unconscious man. He was not sure where the mount he was ridding came from. He didn't notice anything, except that Kurogane was bleeding, and it was his own fault, and there was too much blood, the wound was too deep, the camp was too far.

But he made it, somehow. And he bound the cut across the ninja's chest at their tent. They had a doctor, but this place was very far from modern medicine. It would almost be more dangerous.

He found himself crying.

"Please, don't die," he whispered. He couldn't bare to be the cause of that.

--

Fai wouldn't leave.

Not when the soldiers came back from the battle.

Not when the bell rang to say their was food.

He would not leave the tent.

He was simply watching, waiting for him to do something, to open his eyes, to move, _anything._

--

By night, Kurogane still hadn't woken up. He wished there was a doctor here, or that he had ever been able to do healing magic. He reminded himself that he didn't do magic any longer, and was surprised he didn't care. If he could have...

"Please, don't die," he whispered again. "If you don't, I'll stop pushing you away."

Kurogane was still unconscious.

"I'll tell you everything that you want to know, just please..."

--

Of course he finally did get up. And it had taken long enough to happen. Fai imediately ran of to get food, Kurogane needed to eat.

When he got back, he managed to feed the ninja a little, before he fell asleep again.

--

When he woke again, Kurogane was much better. He actually spoke, and even if Fai couldn't tell what was said, he _loved_ that voice.

He brought more food, and this time the ninja resisted being fead a little. But he still wasn't well enough, in Fai's mind. Eventually, the ninja gave in.

After he had finished, Kurogane said something, glaring hard at Fai.

"I don't understand you, Kuro-pi," Fai said.

Kurogane motioned toward the empty bowl, and then at Fai.

_Oh,_Fai thought, _he's worried I haven't been eating. _Fai smiled at that, that he cared, and also cursed himself that he would make Kurogane worry.

He went and got something to eat, and brought it back, to eat in front of the ninja. He was careful to finish all of the awful, army-issue soup. Kurogane certainly didn't have to worry about him.

--

"Kuro-chu?" Fai said, one night, not long after. "I premised I would tell you, so..."

Kurogane interrupted him, saying something, probably that he couldn't understand Fai.

Fai pressed a finger to his lips. "I said I would, and I will, once we can speak again."

Kurogane mumbled something else, possibly that it was late, and Fai should shut up and go to sleep. So he curled up under the blanket, next to Kurogane, and shut his eyes.

--

They found them again, of course. The children, and Mokona.

They saw them the first time in battle.

Fai almost hoped they wouldn't notice him, he loved these times far more than he should. Kurogane protected him, and he protected Kurogane. They spent their days, and nights together. Closer now that there weren't any words to drive them apart. Fai knew he could never have this, so he wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could.

And, if they went back, he would have to keep his promise.

Fai expected Kurogane talk to them, though. To give them away. But he didn't.

Fai would forever wonder why, but never ask till much later. That would have shattered the fragile hope he had, that maybe it was for the same reason as he had.

--

"Kuro-myu?" Fai said.

"What?" Kurogane snapped back at him, but he wasn't really angry.

"Um..." Fai stopped, he couldn't, he just...

Because it _hadn't_stopped. They had left that world, but Kurogane had yet to push him away. And even if Fai knew he should push _Kurogane_ away, he couldn't.

"What?" the ninja growled.

"I..."

_I have a twin brother, named Fai. My name is Yuui, I took his name, when I killed him. I could have saved him, but I saved me. I could have... And then I was saved by Ashura. He was like my father, but I'm curse, cursed, cursed, and bad things happen to the people who love me. He went insane, he killed all of them, every one of them, And he wanted me to kill him, but I'm cursed, and I'm a coward, and it was my fault, and I couldn't hurt him more, so I ran, because I'm a coward. And I promised not to get close to anyone, never, ever again, because, I'll just hurt them, but I broke my promise, and now... you have to hate me, because, I'll just hurt you too. And I'm too weak to push you away, I care too much... I Because, I love you, only I can't because I'll just hurt you and..._

"...nothing, Kuro-tan."

And Fai walked off, and hated himself all the more, because he lied. He lied again.

* * *

**END NOTE: **Well, there you go, Yama, Yasha, Shura, Shurano, whatever it's called. Someone wanted to see my take on it. Yeah, and I did a few things differently than other Yama fics. Seems like all the Yama fics I read, they are found and imediately inducted into the army... people, Yasha would be pretty stupid, if he picked up random strangers and let then join immediately. And all the ones where Fai becomes camp whore... no comment.


	16. READ ME!

**. . . Of Secrets **

**DISCLAIMER:** I am but emulating the glory that is CLAMP.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**This story has become rather my priority, thought I am still working on my request fics, and may have a new, odd story to post! So, dear readers, enjoy! Not much happens in this one, sorry!

* * *

He walked swiftly, and with purpose. Swift enough human eyes might well of had trouble following the movement, and with such a determined feel to his stride that made it seem like he wasn't particularly watching were he was going. And he wasn't really relaying on sight to get him to his destination, rather sensing the others. They had lived together long enough that he could always _feel _the other vampire's presences. And now, he was relying on that to lead him straight to the twins, with a single thought in his head: to determine _why_ the human he had taken in to help was convinced he was to be made a pet of or worse.

Fai was normally good at shrugging things off with a smile, putting up with injustices, instead of causing trouble for others- but this was _different_. They weren't hurting him, and whatever they had said to the human had him clearly distraught. Fai had not been sure, and still was not as he now searched his memories, of why he had saved the human from being killed; he could only guess that it had to do with the unusual 'pull' that he had felt toward the man. But he knew quite well why he had brought it home with him; and it was not to make him a _pet. _The creature had been hurt, he wanted only to help it!

He realised than that the two seemed to be in different locations, and had to actually take a moment to consider things. Who was more likely to get him the answers he wanted? He immediately decided Subaru, and went of down the hallway where he could feel him.

And, he came to that door.

Subaru was _there._

Fai had to consider weather or not to revise his previous plan, he had not been watching where his feet had taken him, he had not noticed that he was going down _that _hallway; to the room, the one he had heard countless arguments about, Subaru insisting it was necessary, Kamui saying that they should just lock it for good and be _done _with it. The one room he was absolutely forbidden to enter, Subaru's room- not his bedroom, no, he had not the slightest idea what was inside of that room, and was bared from looking- but he did not think that he would get any answers from Kamui.

He decided to knock, and hope he wasn't bothering the other at anything too important. Though, he did not think he would get a response, since the other vampire should know already that Fai was outside his door, and had failed yet to acknowledge it.

To his complete surprise, the door swung open almost silently on its metal hinges before his skin even touched the wood. And he was met with the face of an oddly serious, and strangely resigned Subaru.

"Yes, Fai?" the older asked with a tilt of his head, "I assume that you came for something very important, to have waited here. What's upsetting you so?"

"What did Kamui _say_?"

Subaru smiled a small, knowing smile. "To the human, I presume?"

Fai nodded once, slowly, for a vampire- the movement was really quite quick.

"Lets get away from here so I can think properly, hm?"

With that, he began to lead Fai back the way he had come from, through the twisted corridors.

"Fai, before you ask your question, I have one for you," Subaru said as they walked. "How much do you actually know about humans?"

"Not much,"the blond said with a chuckle, "I never saw much of them before. I was _very _young back in the days of the king."

"And do you know that that particular human, is a vampire hunter?"

"Ne, vampire _hunter?"_Fai parroted, "I suppose that would explain why he had such a big sword!"

"Yes," Subaru agreed, and inhaled lightly, unsure how to commence to his next point. "And do you know what would happen if we let him go?"

Fai didn't answer, he couldn't. He knew where Subaru was going, but couldn't bring himself to believe it. He had the feeling that, for whatever reason, _this_ one was different than all the rest.

"He'll bring them back here, they will find us, and you know what happens. I hate saying this but . . ."

"You don't know that he will! And it's just cruel, to keep him here!" Fai insisted, suddenly stopping and facing Subaru.

"I know better that you hopefully will ever have to, Fai," Subaru quietly breathed, glancing toward the ground to avoid eye contact.

"We can't make him stay, especially not like that . . . as a- a pet!" Fai insisted.

"Fai, he has to stay, or we're all doomed! Not just _them_either, the others wouldn't take kindly to our . . . lifestyle."

"He isn't an animal! He's not very smart, or very quick, but he isn't an animal!"

"Try to understand, Fai," Subaru sighed. "Nothing good comes out of thinking of them on the same plane as us."

Fai stared at him a moment, before turning to walk away.

"Sometimes I can't actually decide who's worse!" he called over a shoulder

* * *

**END NOTE: **Well, yet more updates, and more to come!


	17. APPLES!

****

Apples?

**DISCLAIMER: **Um . . . not mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**This post is really strange, but strang from a conversation about Sakura . . . and apples. Seriously, why do you love apples so much, Sakura?

Warning: Bad Humor?

* * *

There were some plot twists.

A lot of plot twists.

We go with it.

Through a lot of plot twists, Sakura and Syaoran's positions were reversed. In that Syaoran ended up captured, and Sakura had to save him. Fei Wong Reed is really devious, ok.

Great, so, a lot of plot twist, resulting in a rescue attempt by Sakura, into the enemies secret lair.

(Where were Kurogane and Fai? Hell if I know! Probably got sick of the plot twists and ran away to Kuro-pu's Japan to get married, and adopt five kids.)

Any who, Sakura came to Reed's secret room, in his secret lair, and was met with Fei Wong Reed himself! And Syaoran in a cage nearby.

"You let him go! I love him," Sakura cried.

_Took her long enough to figure it out! _Syaoran thought in his cage.

"No!" Butt-chin yelled, deviously. "I need him for my plans to work!"

"Then I shall defeat you, with the power of the Sakura Cards!"

"Different manga, hime," Syaoran reminded from his cage.

"Dang alternative universe!" Sakura lamented.

"Ha! Go, now! You can never defeat me!"

"I'm still going to try!" Sakura insisted.

"Fine," Fei Wong Reed said, "I'll offer you a choice."

"Whatever it is, I won't take it!"

"As you know," he continued, "I am doing all of this to get the power to cross dimensions . . ."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, and their eyes met, both sure that she would never make any kind of deal.

". . . And, you have two options now. You can fight me, and most likely both of you will die. Or, walk away, forget him . . ."

Never!" Sakura cried.

". . . And I will use my new power, to transport you to a dimension I know of . . . with nothing put apple trees in it."

Sakura's ears pricked up at that, "Apples?"

"Infinite apples."

Syaoran gave her look that seemed to say _don't you dare trade me for apples._

Sakura though, hard. Her boyfriend on one hand, on the other . . .

Apples.

She knew immediately, after all, there was no comparison between the two. One was clearly the right choice.

"APPLES!"


	18. April 1st

****

April 1st

**DISCLAIMER:**Not mine!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**One of my very favorite people requested a Guardian Angel type fic. This is what I came up with. It's quite odd, I have discovered I take prompts very loosely, without even meaning to! It's part one, of several.

* * *

Sakura fluttered along just above the ground on a pair of soft, white feathered wings the rushing air sweeping the billowing train of her pink skirt back. She was rather nervous, after all, today was _the _day. Saturday, April 1st. Her birthday... her sixteenth to be far more precise. And today she would have to pick, so who wouldn't be jittery?

She knew who she wanted, of course. That wasn't why she was a bundle of nerves. Rather, it was doubt. What if she chose wrong! Or what if he didn't want her! Or what if- worst of all- she just wasn't a guardian at all! There were angels that didn't have humans, that were lone angels, and humans without guardians. It was rare, but it happened.

They said that you just _knew_ when you found the right one, and if, by the end of the week, you didn't... well then, that was that.

"Sakura!" someone called, breaking her train of thought.

"Fai!" she squeaked, as she turned to face one of her closest human friends. He was also one if those rarities, a human without a guardian.

"So," the blond said, flashing her one of his typical dazzling smiles, blue eyes twinkling. "Have you talked to Syaoran yet?"

"Oh, well... um... you see he... and uh I... um..."

"Is that a no?" Fai chuckled. Sakura turned a vibrant scarlet, letting him know he was right. "You only have a week."

"But, what if he says no!" Sakura worried aloud, "What if I'm not to have a partner, that would be so awful! I don't know what I would do!"

Fai's smile faltered a little bit, before returning, brighter than ever. "I'm sure that's not true, Sakura-chan. Anyone as sweet as you is bound to have a partner."

Sakura gasped, realising what she had done, what she had said, and who she had said it to. "Fai-san! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to remind you..."

"Don't worry so, Skura! You didn't remind me, its kind of hard to forget! And it doesn't really bother me, I guess I'm just suposedto be alone."

"No!" Sakurasaidvehemently, "I'm sure there is someone for you, you just haven't found them yet!"

"I'm eighteen, you know its never happened before," Fai muttered. "Well, come on then, you want to go get something to eat?"

The angel could tell he had deliberately changed the subject, but she wasn't going to call him on it. She knew, however well he hid it, Fai was hurt by the fact he was alone. And she had to question what kind of world they were in, that such a sweet, caring person like him, who needed someone more than most people, was partner-less.

"Sure," she said, hoping to get her mind of the day to come.

--

"...Some guardian you are, just sitting there, never saying a word, never doing anything to help anyone! Least of all me! How I ever ended up with you, I'll never know! Now, Himawari, she knows..."

A black haired youth of about sixteen was shrieking rather loudly at his guardian when Sakura and Fai got to the Cat's Eye cafe. They recognized him as the high-strung and excitable Watanuki Kimihiro. He was constantly yelling at his poor guardian, Doumeki.

Doumeki, a man of few words, arched one eyebrow slightly. "You could have said no."

"Oh, I could have, could I! Hah! You know very well that I couldn't, you tricked me with your... your... Doumeki-ness! You know you did, you... Doumeki, you!" Watanuki was rather uncreative with his insults, on the one hand, and on the other, considered being _a Doumeki_ one of the worst insults imaginable.

Fai and Sakura had by then made their way over to the table. Fai cleared his throat, to stave of the impending rant from Watanuki. "Can we sit?" he asked.

Watanuki lookedup at the pair, before he replied. "Sure, its fine with me, if you can stand to be around _that_ moron for any amount of time!"

"Hnn," Doumeki hummed.

"Don't you 'hnn' me, you jerk, Doumeki!"

"Hnn."

Fai had to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous pair. They really were devoted to each other, no matter how they acted. Angels never picked wrong. He envied them, somewhat.

"Hello!" a sweet voice rang out, as the waitress approached their table. She was quite adorable, with long blond hair and an innocent smile. Fai recognised her as Chi, a girl paired with the angel Hideki. "Can I get anything for you two?"

"Some of your lovely chocolate cake would do fine, Chi!" Fai answered her, grinning.

"Just milk with honey," Sakura answered. There were few things that angels could eat, being that they couldn't consume living or once living things, animal or plant. (1)

Chi nodded and went off to fetch their order.

"So you know, I'm not speaking to you while they're here. I'd tell _you _not to talk, but I really don't think I'll need to, since you never even talk to _me,_" Watanuki snapped at Doumeki, and he seemed to be trying to be menacing. Though, he _might _have been trying to do an impression of an angry kitten, since he was imitating one very well.

"Hnn," Doumeki said, causing what appeared to be a noticeable spike in his partner's blood presume, judging by how red he turned.

"I'm ignoring you!" the other said, childishly crossing his arms, then turning to Sakura. The little angel was almost sure she knew what was coming. "Where's Syaoran?"

Yes, she had been unfortunately right!

"Oh, uh, I'mreallynotsure,ImeanthatisIdon'tactuallyknowwhereheis,itsnotlikeIshould,isit?" she said, all in one breath.

Watanuki blinked.

Faiburst into laughter.

Doumeki took a sip of milk.

"She's nervous!" Fai said, as soon as he had gasped in enough air between giggles. "She's afraid he'll say no. And she has nothing to worry about!"

"Sakura, there's no way he'll ever say no!" Watanuki said.

"But what if he _does_!" Sakura all but lamented.

"You're sure?" a deep voice asked. The occupants of the table were surprised to realise it was Doumeki's voice.

"I think. Yes," the girl gulped.

Doumeki looked her in the eye, "Then you're right. You just have to go with your gut. I was sure."

Watanuki seemed over his shock that the angel had spoken, and ready to rant at him for it, but found himself at a loss over just what to yell _about. _"You actually said something smart for once!" he opted to hiss bitterly.

--

When Fai left, it was raining. It had been slightly cloudy before, but he hadn't actually thought that it would rain so soon, so he hadn't brought an umbrella with him.

They had stayed in the cafe for a while, all trying to calm Sakura. She simply got more and more flustered, until finally the very person they had been talking about wandered into the building. Syaoran. They had pushed her towards him, telling him that the angel needed to talk to him. There was a lot of blushing, and staring at feet, but evidently Sakura mumbled something about needing to go somewhere and talk.

All in all, much better that they had thought she'd do.

That was when Fai left, having resolved the issue. And discovered it was raining.

Oh well, he sighed, he only had to walk to the corner train station. Not that far, really. With that thought the stepped out from under the cafe's awning and into the weather. He shivered as the cold water soaked through his thin jacket.

As he walked, he envied the people in their warm cars on the street, or with umbrellas on the sidewalk. He seemed to be the only one who had no protection from the rain, but then, others didn't need to remember. If they forgot, their angel would just conjure them an umbrella.

He was entierly alone in the rain, even if their were people all around.

Until he noticed something. A silhouette of someone, sitting on a nearby wall, in the rain.

* * *

(1) So, I extrapolated from Wish, where angels can only drink milk, since it was never alive. I figured cheese, honey, and water where all just as good. Maybe eggs? I'm on really the fence with yogurt... microorganisms, ne? Does that count, since then, they technically couldn't have the milk...


	19. The Fortress of The AllPowerful Ninja

**The Fortress of The All-Powerful Magical Ninja Kuro-puu**

**DISCLAIMER:** Well, if you think this is mine, I think you're hopeless.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Because the new splash page invaded my brain, and worked havoc upon it! Havoc! Written in like, fifteen minutes.

* * *

The all-powerful, unstoppable, magical, super-strong, amazing, fantastic, lord ninja Kurogane surveyed his domain from the highest tower of his impenetrable fortress of doom! Watching for any trespassers who dared to enter his kingdom, and defeat them with his astounding ninja skills!

In fact, there were two trespassers now! An evil blond magician, in a long, blue robe, and his dark apprentice, with their book of foul spells!

He drew his sword, and called down to them from his tower, "You are trespassing on my domain! Leave now, or I will destroy you!"

He swung the sword, and quickly dropped it on the ground below.

"Crap!"

The blond wizard was giggling uncontrollably, and his evil apprentice as well.

"Silence! Why are you here in my Kingdom!" Kurogane demanded in his scariest, most demanding voice. The pair laughed harder.

"I thougt this forest belonged to the Lord of Suwa?" the blond said, as he found his breath again.

"No, they belong to me! I am the all-powerful, unstoppable, magical, super-strong, amazing, fantastic, lord ninja Kurogane, and this is my kingdom! You aren't allowed here!" Kurogane growled from the top of his fortress, better know as a tree.

"Oh?" the boy tilted his head. "I didn't know ninjas had kingdoms. I thought only kings did?"

"Well, I have a Kingdom!" the black haired boy climbed down from the tree to retrieve the wooden practice sword he had dropped, "I'm the best ninja there is!"

"The best ninja there is is nine?" the boy in blue asked. The shorter, brown haired boy that was with him didn't say anything.

"I'm ten," Kurogane snapped, "And you aren't allowed here!"

"I'm sorry, In was just looking for a place to read with Syaoran, I didn't know that this was your kingdom! My name is Yuui!" He offered Kurogane a hand.

"I don't care! You aren't allowed here!" the boy said, climbing down from the tree to retrieve his wooden practice sword. He eyed the hand warily, he still thought the boy looked like an evil wizard. "What do I do with that?"

"You shake it, since we just met!"

"Why?" Kurogane asked, "What kind of weird place are you from?"

"I'm visiting from Celes, with my dad," Yuui answered happily, "and Syaoran is from Clow!"

"Those are weird names," the dark boy muttered.

"So, can we read here?" Yuui begged.

"No!"

"Please ninja Kuro-puppy?" the blond said, grinning.

"What did you call me?" Kurogane growled.

"You look like a great big puppy!" Yuui answered, "Doesn't he Syaoran?"

"Kuro-puppy!" Syaoran repeated.

"Get out!" Kurogane yelled, "This isn't a place for reading books! This is my fortress!"

"But Kuro-wan. . . " he whined.

"Please, please, Kuor-wan, " Syaoran mimicked.

"No!" Kurogane said, and he hit Yuui with his wooden sword. Hard.

Tears filled blue eyes, and the boy turned and ran back to the palace, crying.

'Great,' Kurogane thought, 'now I made the wimp cry, and my dads going to find out I've been climbing trees again.'

He didn't actually realise _how_much trouble he was in, until his father informed him that Yuui, long with his brother Fai and their adoptive father King Ashura, were guests. And that Syaoran was the best friend of the princess of Clow, who was visiting with her family. All of them for the summer festival held yearly in Suwa.

That was when he realised how much trouble he had gotten into.

* * *

**END NOTE: **You know, I might just continue this. I like the idea.


	20. Seven, And The Last

**. . . Seven, And The Last**

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, not mine!

**AUTHOR' NOTE: **Well, my computer has picked up some virus, but I think I've gotten rid of most of it now. So . . . I bring you . . . an introspective KuroFai piece! Chronicle of a sort, some worlds are skipped deliberately, since they didn't spend long there. Makes me actually realize how few feathers they've gotten.

* * *

The very first time was in Hanshin. They had hardly been overjoyed, either of then, at the prospect of sharing a room. Fai however, had soon discovered how very simple it was to annoy the ninja, and set about doing so. He found the man was ornery, quick to anger, and quite protective of his name. So, when the sun had crept cautiously into the window the next morning, signaling the coming day, and the ninja had still slept, he had acted. He pounced, a marvelously wide lie of a smile on his face, onto the sleeping figure.

"Good morning Kuro-san"!

--

In Koryo, they hadn't shared a room, at least, not just them. In Chu'nyan's small home, they had all been forced to share. But Fai still took the opportunity to do what he could to drive the ninja insane, and thus, keep him away. He was the only one who seemed like he might, by some tiny chance, a lucky twist of fate, figure him out. And that, of course, could not be allowed. So the magician conspired with Mokona, and decided that the most obnoxiously enjoyable way to wake the man would be to yell, as loudly as possible.

"GOOD MORNING, KURO-PUU!"

--

The Café in Oto was by far one of Fai's favorite memories, when, he looked back on it. And his least favorite, because that was when he realized the he was being _seen_ for what he was by Kurogane . . . at least partially. Also, that was the world where an entirely drunk version of himself came to the (at the time) regretful conclusion that it would be great fun, wouldn't it, to go into Kurogane's room to sleep? And it would be very, highly annoying as well.

He had been woken up the next morning, for a change, with a splitting headache, and given a small 'Good morning, Kuro-puppy.' A particularly furious looking ninja said that they needed to lay out some ground rules, and if anything like that was ever aloud to happen again, he would personally end Fai. Fai had laughed, and grinned and said that it wasn't like anything had happened last night was it? It would be a long time before he got an answer, years, and he could not remember the night to save his life. What he eventually learned was that, no, they _hadn't _done anything, but only because Fai had passed out before they could.

--

There had been no good mornings said in Yasha's camp, mostly because there could be none. However, at some point in that world, they had somehow crossed their own self-imposed lines; maybe it was simply inevitable that they would, and being forced together in a strange place where the only familiar thing was each other hastened the process. In any case, there were no good mornings there, not in words. There were quiet kisses, soft smiles, undeserved, and unintended, but marvelous, and _there._ Lovely, unwanted, and lies certainly, but desired, none the less, and cherished, as an unobtainable thing.

Of course, it all had to end, eventually.

--

"Good morning, Kuro-pon," Fai nearly purred, as he leaned over his bedmate, grinning.

"What?" the ninja said, as his eyes opened.

"The race is today, you know! I thought that you would want to make it in time, but if you would rather sleep in, and give up on poor Sakura, and Syaoran, and all of it then . . ."

"Do you even know how to stop talking, or is it involuntary?" the ninja cut him off.

"Involuntary," Fai smiled, "Couldn't Kuro-chan have been a bit gentler last night? Did you even think of what would happen if I couldn't walk today?"

"Don't say dumb ass stuff like that, idiot."

Fai smiled, not sure if it was real, not sure if this was real, not sure if he were pleased or horrified, that, they had left the camp, but this had continued.

--

"Good morning, Kuro_gane_."

_And of course, good bye._

--

"Syaoran sent me to wake you, Kurogane."

"Right," the man responded.

"Well, that's all."

"You ready to eat yet?"

Fai turned, and looked directly into intense red eyes. He regretted this, and dropped his gaze, "I'm not going to eat."

--

Fai did not look peaceful when he slept. He looked like someone who had been through exactly what he had been, but had found some vague kind of happiness at the end of it all. And he was open, unguarded; something Kurogane had only once seen him be while awake. Quite recently, and he felt a bit of pride in the fact that Fai had been so open with _him_. He had gotten to see Fai, not whatever lie he was wearing at the time, not a million pretenses, or fears. Just Fai.

Now he was just watching the man who lying on his stomach beside him. (He had repositioned Fai's head, so it wasn't pressed into the mat, afraid he wouldn't be able to breathe. He knew that it was an unreasonable fear, but at that particular point in time, he couldn't make himself care.) He was unwilling to wake him up, afraid- once more he wondered when he had developed so many fears- that it would all disappear then. He had seen it happen all too often with Fai, seen him suddenly realize that he had given something away, and immediately go into his act, trying to convince everyone around him that he was simply a simple-minded idiot, against whatever evidence they might have.

Fai stirred, it was inevitable that he would, and the ninja almost held his breath. He sat up, and yawned, and stretched, and then opened his single eye. There was a brief moment when a slight bewilderment passed over the vampire's face, as if trying to recall where he was. Then his eye fell on the ninja, and softened. He smiled.

"Good morning, Kuro-sama."

* * *

**END NOTE: **There you have it. I skipped Tokyo and the night Kurogane wakes in Nihon because they have been done to death. And besides, any fangirl worth her various KuroFai related fanfics, fanarts or merchandise _knows _exactly what happened that night. I felt no need to beat a dead horse.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Other Foot**

**DISCALIMER:** Not mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Continuation to my last chapter, of a sort. Now, my computer is nearly dead, dead, dead! You've no idea how hard it is to get you guys this. I am looking for a new one, as soon as possible. Once I get it, I have a new chapter of 'To Dream' and a continuation for my first story, then more 'Mage of Clow'.But I will not be back for a while. Thank you for any reviews I get, I will try to answer them, if I can. And if Hypothetical Berry is reading, I am trying to get to a functional computer to answer you. And if Chibi-Moko-Chan is reading, the link you sent me is bad.

* * *

When Fai first woke, he was momentarily confused, as to where he was, and why, and who the warm figure lying next to him was. Not a second latter he recalled everything, all that had happened in the last few months, all the things he had done and regretted doing. How he had done everything he could to isolate himself, his curse, and how in the end it hadn't mattered in the slightest. How he had become something physically in-human, but if he had lost his humanity, it was only his own fault alone. But in the end, it was not worth anything at all, because nothing had changed, he hadn't changed, he had still stood by, and watched Fai destroy himself, and stopped him before he succeeded. And because of that, everything had changed.

So he sat up, and yawned, feeling his bones and muscles groan in protest. He was a little soar, but he couldn't make himself mind it, not with him so close by. So Fai smiled, he beamed, and he spoke not realizing the irony of what he said until after he said it:

"Good morning, Kuro-sama."

The man didn't answer, he just keep his eyes trained on Fai, watching as the curl feel from his lips, replaced with a look of utter contentment that was much more marvelous than the grin he had just worn.

"I have a surprise," Fai said, smiling again.

--

_Fai had been apprehensive, and perhaps a bit afraid. But he held in that fear, Kuro-sama had done this for him already, twice. He had sacrificed so much for Fai had given up so much; the least that Fai could do was not be afraid. But he was afraid, afraid that Kuro-sama might never wake, that when he did, he might hate Fai for what he had done, that he might not have enough to bargain with, or that the witch would ask for something he couldn't give up.  
_

_ "Yes, Fai?" the ethereal woman said, shimmering all the more in the transmission.  
_

_"I need something," he said.  
_

_"Obviously you do, if you called me. You want to save him, or to trade something for his life, yes? Knowing you, maybe your own."  
_

_"No, not . . . that," he inhaled. Here goes._

--

"How does it feel?"

"Fine, I guess," Kurogane replied, flexing artificial flesh with a whir of gears, and the while of electronics.

"Its odd, you know," Fai said, looking off past his lover, into the distance, at the sakura trees of the place Kuro-sama called home.

"What?"

Fai laughed, lightly and sincerely, "Being the one to do the saving, instead of being saved."

"Hmm," Kurogane replied, since in his case that qualified as a reply.

"I think Kuro-sama is better at it though. I was terrified to do it, I didn't know what she'd ask for, and once I did, it was worse. But I was more afraid that you wouldn't come back to me," the man sighed, running a hand though his pale, blond hair. "I don't regret it, though."

"Hmm."

They sat together in silence.  
--


	22. Chapter 22

**When All is Said and Done . . .**

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**: Well, happy Halloween. I might write something for that, but this is what you get for now. Apparently, I'm now writing a lot of those clichéd moments, specifically 167- 169. To be fair, what I'm trying to do, as I did with Yama, is be more realistic, and pick up on things most people miss when they write these moments. This in fact, seems logical to me as the turn of events after Kurogane wakes up, yet I've never found a fic to address this. I mean, he's been out for days!

--

"Do you think you could even manage that, Kuro-sama?" Fai teased after the ninja- his ninja- indignantly declared that he would beat Fai up for hitting him.

"I'm not that weak!"

"Really, Kuro-sama, you've been out three days. I doubt that you'd have the strength for it. And you're . . . hurt."

"Mage . . ." Kurogane began."

"Not yet," Fai said with a smile, pressing his fingers to Kurogane's lips to gently silence him.

"We're going to talk about this."

"We will . . . after you get something to eat."

Kurogane looked sullen, but Fai could tell that he was hungry. "You aren't getting out of this, mage."

"I'm not, so wait here and . . ."

"Excuse me sirs?" a voice came from the door way.

"Yes?" Fai answered, walking to the door. He slid it open, and was met with a small serving girl, holding a tray of food.

"Tomoyo-hime told me to deliver this to Kurogane-sama's room, I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's no trouble. He needs this, even if he complains," Fai said, giving the girl a reassuring smile. "Thank you."

"Yes sir."

Fai turned back around as the screen slid closed again. "Looks like Tomoyo agrees with me."

The vampire made his way back to the futon, where Kurogane was half sitting, leaning against pillows, and watching Fai carefully. Fai sat down directly beside him, carefully and hesitantly maneuvering the chopsticks to pick up a bit of rice with the halting precision of one not used to using them. He held it out to Kurogane.

"I can feed myself you know!" the ninja growled.

"Kuro-sama," the blond implored him, "Just let me. You're weak."

_And I need this; I need to know you're safe, that you're real.  
_

Kurogane allowed Fai to feed him, both staying quiet the entire time.

"What about you?" Kurogane asked when the bowl was empty.

"Not while you're like this."

"I trust you not to hurt me, Fai."

"Yes, but I don't."

"Hmm."

"Kuro-sama," the blond said, twisting his hands about in his lap. "I'm not going to apologize, I know what you'd say if you did. And I'm not going to question why you did it, any of it. I already know that, too," the man smiled. "But I just want to know, what . . . what are we, now? Is there . . . any . . . 'we' anymore?"

"Why do we have to be anything?" Kurogane muttered, raising his hand and twining it into Fai's hair. "Can't we just be us?"

"Us?" Fai whispered, as if it were some precious secret he was afraid to say too loudly. "I think I'm fine with that."

--

END NOTE: Yes, my Fai can use chopsticks. Not well, but he can. Why? Because Fai is not stupid, and even if he had trouble with chopsticks in the beginning, I think he would eventually learn how to do it, out of the necessity to eat.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **Mine? Never!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It is official! My computer is fixed, for good! (Knock on wood, and please don't say it allowed!) So~ till I get the time to work on 'To Dream', I give you this. Please do vote in the pole on my profile page, to let me know how you'd feel about an oc in the story. Oh, and this makes no logical story sense, don't hurt yourselves trying to work it out.

* * *

_That's Fai, damn it! Fai! You can't be nervous around Fai!_

Across the table from Kurogane, Fai sat, looking every bit an angel, if an angel with only one eye. And the light cast from the candle on the table did something absolutely breathtaking when it was reflected from that eye. Or maybe it was just that Fai's eyes sparked on their own, but Kurogane didn't go for romantic crap like that. In fact, why the hell was he making_ any _observations about what candlelight did, or did not do to Fai, the way it reflected off the soft golden silk of his hair, or the ivory smoothness of his skin, or his eye?

Fai realized he was being watched, and shot Kurogane a smile, and there was nothing special about it. It wasn't one of Fai's false grins, or his soft contented smile, nor was it the coy little smirk, or that marvelous come-hither look he was capable of that Kurogane found himself absolutely unable to refuse, try as he might (which is not to say he was usually trying very hard.) Just a smile, and Kurogane reminded himself that he knew every single smile those lips were capable of producing, how they looked, how they tasted, absolutely by heart. There was nothing new, nothing unique, nothing . . . a great resounding amount of nothing about that smile.

_So why the hell do I have some random quezzy feeling-_ not butterflies_- after seeing it?_

_THIS IS FAI!_

It wasn't like the man was going to leave him if this went badly. It wasn't like he could, under the circumstances. And they were already in a completely committed . . . _relationship_, to use

Fai's favorite, manipulative r-word. Why was he so bad at this? Why?

When ha looked at Fai again and realized that was exactly it, he was bad at this, he found himself, to his dread, making another wish. _Why didn't I actually pay attention when Tomoyo tried to teach me this?_

He could remember, far too vividly the unsuccessfully repressed memory of Tomoyo deciding he needed 'help'. He was seventeen, and forbid it, in Tomoyo's mind, he had never shown so much as a passing interest in anything of the opposite gender. Or any gender. So she had found him one day, and declared that she was going to be giving him 'lessons' in winning young women's hearts.

"What the hell would you know about 'winning women's hearts'?" he had asked, sullenly.

"Language, Kurogane-san! And of course I know about it, being a young woman myself."

So he was brought, and dressing in something the princess had made just for him. A weird, Kimono type thing, with some oddly placed buttons and an awful pattern of red and black dragons on it. It was obviously of her design. She said it made him look 'less intimidating', since that was clearly, in her mind what was keeping the young ladies away from him, since he was very handsome (Not something he particularly wanted to hear her say.) but slightly frightening. (Something he didn't mind in the least, ninja's were supposed to be scary.)

He had then been carted off to dinner, being sat not at his usual place be the princess's side, but across the table from a couple of stupid females. He spent the meal in silence, reminding himself of all the reasons _why _he could not kill Tomoyo. One of the girls, the shorter one in blue seemed to have a propensity to talking far too much, and giggling at the end of every sentence, though he never figured out what was so funny. The other appeared, as per Tomoyo's observations, afraid of him. He never did figure out which one he was supposed to be talking to.

He yawned, as the ditz started yet another pointless story about what she and her best friend so-and-so had done at such-and-such, and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! No one cares, least of all me! So just stop taking, I'm getting a headache!" he roared.

The girls looked speechless, and all but mortified. Kurogane got up, and stalked out the door, just daring _anyone _to try and stop him.

"I'll take it you didn't enjoy that?" Tomoyo asked latter.

He simply glared at her.

"You must learn to control that temper, if you ever plan to have a wife. You'll want to know this someday."

"Not likely."

"Then you won't be getting many girls. Ho, ho! Unless, you prefer men!"

Not killing something than had taken an enormous amount of self control.

But of course, as irony, and that cruel, evil bitch fate would have it, Tomoyo had been right, on more than one count. So know he was watching Fai, as the vampire picked at a plate of food. He could still eat, not being a pure blood, but he said that he didn't really feel compelled to any longer. It was almost like a game, eating food, the only thing he really needed was blood. Kurogane simply pushed his own meal around the plate.

"So, um is this like, normal?" Kurogane asked.

"Hmm?" the blond asked, his eye falling on Kurogane "Oh, yes! At least in Celes people went on dates with people they liked."

"Right. Ok."

He had kind of meant is this normal for two people who have already said they . . . love each other, to have their first date. Not that he was going to clarify. Damn, that had gone badly. Maybe try a different topic?

"You look um, nice," he muttered. Nice? Fai looked a lot more than nice. And when the hell had he started giving out compliments?

"Thank you Kuro-sama, Daddy looks _very _handsome himself." Fai said, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. "Good enough to eat."

Kurogane gulped. Why the hell did he have to talk like that in public? Couldn't he pretend to be normal? But no, then he wouldn't be Fai. They lapsed back into silence. Kurogane looked down at his meal- it was what they were trying to call 'fish' here.

"This is killing you, isn't it, Kuro-puu?" Fai asked, at length.

"What?"

"You have absolutely no idea how to be romantic, and it's killing you!" the skinny man declared.

"Fine then!" the ninja snapped, getting up. His second date ever seemed to be going just as badly as the first. "If this is a joke, I'll go."

"Kuro-tan!" Fai said, laughter coloring his voice. "That's not at all what I meant!"

Kurogane ignored him, seething with anger and slight humiliation. Of course, this was _funny _to Fai. Well the blond had been the one who wanted to 'go out, like a real couple'.

Fai got up, and reached for the taller man's hand. "Kuro-sama."

"What?"

"Don't be mad, please?" Fai begged. "I don't mean that."

"Hmm," the ninja muttered, thought he let himself be led back to their table.

"You don't have to be perfect," the blond smiled, and Kurogane noticed that the damned candle was doing that _thing _again, the sparkly one. "Stop trying so hard, thought, it's very cute~!"

"I'm not cute!"

"How rude!" Fai cried, in mock horror. "You should count yourself lucky, Kuro-pon! Someone with my good looks could easily get some perfect, young stud. But I stay with a rude, cruel man like you . . ."

Kurogane realized in horror, that Fai was probably going to talk the entire time.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Drabbles!**

**DISCLAIMER: **You know by now!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **If anyone even remembers, along time ago I promised request fics. I finished about half, then promptly forgot about them. Sorry! Well, they're back. Here are some drabbles, among them the requests for 'Shinigami' and 'Scissors'. I fail at making these 100 words.

* * *

Shinigami-

"Kuro-pooon!" Fai sang, interrupting Kurogane at his manga.

"Go away," he snarled without looking up from the magazine.

"Kuro-myu! Kuro-pi! Kuro-run, Kuro-tan, Kuro-wan, Kuro-chi, Kuro…"

"What do you want!"

"Do you have anything to read? I'm bored!" Fai whined.

"Not my problem."

"But you see, Kuro-puu," Fai said, settling on the edge of Kurogane's bed in spite of his glares, "my manga doesn't come out until tomorrow in this world, so I have nothing to read. And I thought, since Kuro-wanko is always reading…"

"You read manga?"

"Of course!" Fai grinned.

"Yeah, you probably only like girl stuff," Kurogane scoffed.

"No, my favorite is about a boy who becomes a Shinigami, and he has an awesome sword, much cooler that Kuro..."

"I don't have any."

"But Kuro-sama, aren't you reading your magazine now?"

"No!"

"Let me see!" the blond cried, lunging for the magazine.

"Kuro-chan," he giggled, "are they kissing?"

"Shut up, it's a special ninja technique! They're ninjas!"

An odd look passed over Fai's face before he pranced out of the room shouting, "Kuro-tin reads girls manga, Kuro-chu reads girls manga!"

* * *

Scissors-

"Kuro-pon, can I borrow a pencil?"

Kurogane looked up to see the blond who sat somewhere across the room and had taken to molesting him at lunch.

"No one near you has a pencil?"

"Nope, thanks, Kuro-pi!"

--

The very next day, in history class…

"Kuro…"

"Kurogane."

Kuro-pu, can I have a sheet of paper?"

"Let me guess, no on near you has paper, either?"

Fai smiled, and Kurogane noticed his eyes were in the empty seat next to him.

--

The next…

Kuro-chan."

"I am not a stationary store!" he snapped.

"Do you have any gum?"

"NO! Now go away!"

"Oh, ok," the blond muttered dejectedly.

--

"Kuro-pon," Fai asked the next day, once more staring at the empty seat.

"If you want to sit next to me, ask."

"Can I sit next to Kuro-wan?"

"Will you stop bothering me?"

Fai considered it, "I'll bother you less."

"Fine."

"Yay! Now, Kuro-tan, can I borrow your scissors?"

* * *

*Bonus*

Nightmares-

Every one assumed that Fai had nightmares. He clearly had a bad past, even if he didn't talk about it, so people assumed. They were wrong, though. He never did. He liked to think the reason was because, when you dream, you mind forgets the bad things ever happened. You get whatever you like in dreams, to see a long missed brother, and a much loved King. To have Him turn those red eyes on you, but not feel hatred, or feel Him clawing, trying to get in, trying to tear away all the careful layers and subterfuge.

No, it was in waking that he remembered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Creative Writing**

**DISCLAIMER: **Mine? Not at all!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** For Rin's 'creative writing' prompt. Sorry it took me so long dear, and I do hope you enjoy! Real English teacher (changed the name), actually, thought I changed the name. Nice guy, one of the best English teachers I ever had. Though he did have it in his head that you had to be doing 'something' every second of class, so gave annoying assignments like this. I'm sorry it is so short.

* * *

"Are you serious? We're in high school!" Kurogane blurted mouth agape.

"Well, when you have something to say, please raise your hand. We all know that by now. And I am serious," Mr. Sparks answered. "You will never waste time in this class room… not even on the first day. We'll take the opportunity to get to know each other."

There was a groan from the room- no doubt everyone had been hoping the assignment was a joke; Kurogane was the only one with the guts to ask.

"Now, I want to treat you all like responsible young adults, so split yourselves up into groups of two. Working not talking, if you can't do that I'll have to treat you like kids, and put you into groups," he paused, in a way that indicated he didn't want to spend his time doing so, "You don't want that; I don't want that. Trust me."

Before Kurogane even had time to mentally curse the man's existence he was attacked by a particular blonde classmate.

"Kuro-rin is my partner!" Fai shouted.

"No," 'Kuro-rin' growled, he did not need any further aggravation.

"But, Kuro-chan," Fai whined, seating himself on the front of Kurogane's desk gingerly, "I'm your boyfriend, don't you want an excuse to write me a beautiful declaration of your love?"

"NO!"

"Well, too bad. You took so long to pick, everyone else is in groups already," Fai said. Kurogane looked about him, and sure enough, all the other desks were messily pushed together in twos. "I'll get my desk!"

Fai did so, and then pulled his book bag over as well. He ruffled around in it a moment, extracting a pen and a sheet of lined paper.

"Hmm… K, U, R, O, G, A, N, Kuro-pon has along name! E, Y, O…"

Kurogane cut the blond off before he could go on with the recitation, "I know how to spell my name, and so do you!"

"Pff, meany," came Fai's answer, complete with a childish slap to the others arm. "K, k, k… courageous!"

"That's C, moron!"

"Fine!" Fai snapped, "Kissable."

"That's worse," Kurogane muttered. "Now, shut up, so I can actually finish this thing. It's for a grade."

He pulled out his own notebook and wrote Fai's name along the side- Fai D. Flowright. D, who the hell gives their kid a letter for a middle name, he wondered. He glanced at the young man across from him, whose paper now read: Kissable adorable Undeniable Ravishing. He was tapping his pencil loudly on the table, apparently stumped on what word to next mutilate for the letter 'O'.

What the hell was he going to write?

--

"Kissable, Undeniable, Ravishing, Original, Gorgeous, Attractive, Elegant, Young, Obvious, Udorable, Orange, Unavailable." Fai finished the monstrosity with a smile, having eagerly thrown his hand in the air when Sparks had asked for volunteers to read their poems aloud. There was a sort of confused silence punctuated only by giggles of classmates who had held Fai's sexuality in suspect and now no longer did. There was no question any longer.

"That sure was... interesting," Mr. Sparks said, with a confused look in his eyes. "Any other volunteers?"

"Kuro-handsome volunteers!" Fai cheered.

"Apparently you're next," Mr., Sparks said, pointing at the black haired teen.

With a glare at Fai for good measure, Kurogane began mumbling his way through the 'poem'.

"Come on now, we can't hear you."

He grumbled and began again. "Foolish, Annoying, Imbecile, Dumb, Freak, Lunatic, Obnoxious, Weakling, Retarded, Idiotic, Gullible, Troublesome."

Fai clapped exuberantly as Kurogane finished, oblivious it would seem to fact the 'poem' was nothing but insults.

"I love you too, Kuro-pii," he whispered in the other's ear. Kurogane thanked whatever higher power watched over him that he only had this one class with Fai. Well then the bus ride home… and they did live across the street from each other. (Still time spent with Fai outside of school was usually much more enjoyable than time at school…due to the lack of certain restrictions.)

Mr. Sparks stared at the two a moment, before instructing everyone that they should push their desks back to where they belonged and wait for the bell to ring. Fai decided that he would rather wait out the remainder of class on Kurogane's desk.

Just when Kurogane finally though he had been granted relief from his embarrassment and annoyance by the bell, he was wrong. He heard a soft command for him to wait from the teacher's desk. He did turn back, but it was not willingly.

"I don't actually know what your relationship with Fai is," Mr. Sparks began, "Besides the obvious one. But what I need to know I, do you think it's going to cause problems in this class?"

Kurogane sighed; this was going to be a long year.

* * *

**END NOTE:** So, as far as Fai's full name goes, I know that there are (n x 10 ^10000) spellings of his name. I had to pick one; I used not my usual one but rather the official Del Ray translation version. So please don't come tell me I've got it wrong! Udorable is on purpose, it's just Fai being anoying and playing stupid.


	26. Chapter 26

**More Drabbles**

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not CLAMP!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, this idea attacked my brain and said 'write me!', and I did as told. Rather short, somewhat odd. Tell me what you think. Odd thing about the first one, my brain seems to have come up with the image of Fai as one of the clock-work robots from Doctor Who.

* * *

_Clock-work_

"Why the hell are you smiling?" he asked, and he wasn't sure why he cared.

The thing next to him turned to face him with the perfect imitation of grace, and held him in the gaze of two bits of brightly colored glass that looked for all the world like eyes. He still wore that flawless smile, painted with precision and attention to every minute detail, painted well enough to rival a master. But there was something empty about all of it, as if inside there was not flesh and blood but a mass of ticking clockwork and wound springs, beautifully tuned, marvelously intricate.

Fai laughed, and it was an angel's laugh, like in all ways to the ringing of chimes of the tinkling of bells, the trickling and babbling of a brook. "Maybe I'm happy, Kuro-san!"

Kurogane had the odd sense when the immaculate imitation of humanity that was Fai turned away from him again, and the breeze caught a few strands of the spun gold threads atop his head, that Fai had said 'maybe' very deliberately. That perhaps he wasn't sure himself.

_

* * *

_

Twisted

"Hardly seems fair," Kurogane mumbled.

"Fair?" Fai asked his interest peaked.

"All this shit, what's happened to the kid and the princess."

Fai realized he was trembling then, realized he was laughing. And he was shocked to hear the cold, high sound and realize he was the one making it. "Nothing is Fai, Kurogane. Life isn't fair. It's twisted, so very twisted…"

"Yeah," the other agreed.

"Did you want me to stay?" Fai asked, stretching his nude body languidly.

"It's a lie."

Fai had already begun to gather his clothes.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and any other characters used belong to CLAMP.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Very odd thing, this. Merry Christmas, even though this has nothing to do with it! AU.

* * *

It was a fashionable party, full of fashionable ladies and fashionable gentlemen, doing all the fashionable dances, dressed in the most beautiful clothes, and gossiping all the most intriguing gossip. And the subject today among the members of this most exclusive circle of society (and indeed, among the people of the less exclusive and fashionable ballrooms in town as well) was that of General You-ou Kurogane, and his miraculous return after a two year absence overseas, a hero in the war, and supposedly with a beautiful foreign bride.

"Oh, indeed! You did not know the story?" one woman in a striking blue and purple silk dress with a daringly cut neckline was saying, "It is all to do with our gracious host Tomoyo. You are acquainted with the Lady Tomoyo, the Duke's daughter?"

"Not intimately, Lady Yuko," the girl to whom she was speaking replied politely.

"Ah, my dear Sakura, it is a most interesting story. The lady Tomoyo had a servant, Kurogane You-ou, a commoner. He having served the family since his childhood, he was quite close to the Lady Tomoyo. Some fancy he was in love with her, though he being of low birth, and so many men seeking the attentions of the Lady Tomoyo, the Duke sought to do away with him by forcing him into service of the military," the lady paused dramatically, "I however, heard a different story, that he took a mans' life in a fight, and that the Lady sent him away for it."

The girl looked a bit uncomfortable with the conversation's direction. Ladies at parties did not discuss things like the war, and especially not anything as horrible as murder. "If you would excuse me, Lady Yuko, I believe I see my fiancé there across the room. I would like very much to go and see him."

"Of course, young love," she nodded, and then appeared to catch sight of someone nearby whom she had yet to tell her latest tale. "Chi, dearest! Have you heard the story of our Kurogane You-ou yet?"

However, before she could get out another word, there was an odd halt in the movement of the ever changing mass of bodies that made up a party in fashionable society. She turned, to see what could possible cause such an irredeemable breach of the accepted procedure at parties, and nearly gasped at the sight that was met with.

It was Kurogane You-ou, much talked about general and war hero. His greater than six foot height and red eyes made that unmistakable. Far more breathtaking, however, was the woman on his arm, who she could only assume was his new wife. She was utterly gorgeous, tall for a woman, but very slender. Her skin was a pale shade that was unheard off in their country and her hair was yellow as the sunlight. Her eyes, however, were her most shocking feature, bright blue eyes, large and nicely shaped. She was easily the most attractive creature in the whole ballroom.

She seemed rather shy, understandably so in a strange new place, keeping far closer to her husband than was perhaps socially correct and hardly ever letting go of his arm. That did not stop Yuko from approaching them and making her presence more than known. This seemed to annoy Kurogane who glared at Yuko and placed an arm about his bride's waist protectively.

"Tomoyo still invites you to these things?" he said, oblivious to the honor that a woman of Yuko's standing did him by even approaching him.

"Indeed, I go to all the parties worth attending. I make them worth attending," she glanced again at the pretty thing on his arm, "And you, my dear, what is your name? I am Countess Yuko Ichihara"

The blond smiled prettily, taking a moment it seemed to think and put together a sentence. When she replied it was in a heavily accented voice, slightly deep for a woman, "My name is Fai. I am from Celes. It is very nice to meet you, Lady Yuko."

"A pleasure dear. Have you know you husband long?"

She had a bit more trouble with this one, before replying in broken speech, "We have meet each other in Celes, and it was one year before now."

"I cannot know what you see in him," Yuko said, looking at Kurogane, "besides his looks."

Fai looked quite unable to formulate an answer, and her husband stepped in, "She doesn't know the language. Stop asking her questions."

"My, we are protective. I suppose some people find that endearing…" with that, she began to walk off again. It had not been a fruitless conversation, at least. She had met the war hero, and his cute little pet.

Not to mention, she had so much more to gossip about now.

"Do you think they believed it?" Fai asked, fretfully.

"They won't notice," Kurogane repeated, for the hundredth time, glad they were away from the crowds so that he could speak to Fai in his native language. He'd learned it while stationed in Celes during the war, out of the necessity of being able to ask for food.

"Yes, but…" the blond faced him a moment before sighing. "I'm just afraid we'll be found out Kuro-coo."

"You didn't have to come. We could have stayed there."

"But, Kuro-kii's whole world is here. I wouldn't want to talk that from him. Besides, you promised me we could visit at least once per year, and people are much more accepting there… I won't have to pretend," Fai looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, and giggled at his reflection. He reached a hand to his make-up covered face, "I look ridiculous!"

Fai made an attempt to get himself out of the gown he was wearing, but found it rather difficult due to the placement of the buttons on the back. Kurogane stepped up behind him and began to unclasp them for Fai.

"What would happen, if we were caught?" Fai asked.

Kurogane shrugged, "You aren't a citizen, you'd just be sent home."

"And you?"

The pause told Fai a lot more than Kurogane's coming words did. "Not sure," he mumbled.

"And, I'm worth that to you?" Fai all but whispered.

"Of course."


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Well you see, I read this utterly brilliant piece of crack. And I wrote this five minutes latter. CRACK!!! DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY. Un-betaed because it really doesn't need to be. I mean, this is of no consequence.

* * *

Fai is thinking.

Fai thinks about cake.

Chocolate cake, and how amazing good chocolate cake is.

He, himself, makes great chocolate cake.

Fai thinks about Kurogane, and how very sexy he is.

He thinks of red eyes and soft, dark hair, and tanned skin.

He thinks that Kurogane might just be better than Chocolate cake.

Only just.

Even his.

So he goes to find Kurogane, and see if he can convince him to have really kinky sex.

Involving chocolate cake.

He not sure if Kurogane will actually like the idea.

--

Kurogane is thinking about killing things.

He likes thinking about killing things.

About blood and death and how damned pretty Fai's face looks when he...

Wait, what? No No, he's suposed to be thinking about killing things.

Not about Fai, or how his voice sounds when he...

No.

KILLING. THINGS.

Kurogane can't think of why he keeps on thinking about the idiot.

A butterfly flies by.

That makes him think about Yuko.

The space time bitch.

He hates Yuko.

So he thinks about Yuko, and killing things.

He decides to kill the butterfly, since it is clearly Yuko in disguise, spying on them.

--

Sakura is thinking about apples.

She really likes apples.

She thinks.

She remembers apples.

She thinks.

At least, she remembers the word 'apple.'

Or somebody saying the word 'apple.'

She can't remember if she actually has ever eaten an apple.

She goes to find Syaoran, and ask him if he knows about apples.

And ask if she likes them.

--

Syaoran is thinking about...something.

He can't really say what.

About feathers.

And princesses.

And really, really blatantly gay magicians.

And ninja.

Oh, yeah, and talking pork buns.

And witches.

And talking bunny rabbits.

Syaoran thinks he might be a little confused.

--

Mokona is thinking too.

She thinks about Syaoran, who is sitting in the grass, looking rather confused.

She thinks about Sakura, who is trying to get a flower who she keeps calling 'Syaoran' to tell her what apples look like.

She thinks about Kurogane, who is running around the field, after a butterfly with his sword.

She thinks about Fai, who is giggling madly, while gibbering about cake.

She thinks it's time to call Yuko.

Mokona also thinks she's really glad she didn't eat the mushrooms that Fai found.


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This isn't mine. Except for sarcastic, logical Yuui. He's mine, and I've got no idea were he came form. Showed up previously in my story 'Get Well Soon.' Though, there is so little of him in cannon, that I guess anything is possible. Names correspond to the Horitsubasa verse.

* * *

_BlueWizard123 has entered the conversation_

BlueWizard123: KUUUUURRRROOOOPPPPIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BlackDragonNinja: What? I'm bussy.

BlueWizard123: Looking at porn isn't being bussy Kuro-myu LOL!

BlackDragonNinja: I'm not looking at porn, yo

BlackDragonNinja: STOP CALLING ME THAT! My name is not big puppy, big growly puppy, kuro-puppy, puppy woof woof, doggy-chan or any of the other retarded things you come up with. And do you know how stupid you sound saying LOL at your own joke?

BlueWizard123: But, my names are cute!!!

BlueWizard123: And you din't say I couldn't use Puppy-chan, Puppy-chan!

BlackDragonNinja: Why the hell do I put up with you?

BlueWizard123: Because, I'm SEXXXY ;)

BlueWizard123: And because if you piss me off, I won't let you in my pants anymore.

BlackDragonNinja: You're the sex adict. Youy've mentioned sex how many times in such a short conversation? Besides, it might be worth it not to have to listen to youi talk. Now, go away, I told you, I'm busy.

BlueWizard123: And I told you, being on POrn Tube isn't being bussy ;)

BlueWizard123: hey, Kuro-smex, let's make a sex tape.

BlackDragonNinja: HELL NO!!!!!!

BlueWizard123: Please!!! I'll have it for when we don't get to see each other!

_ArcheologistInTraining has entered the conversation_

ArcheologistInTraining: Hey, Fai, Kurogane. How's the trip?

BlueWizard123: Syaoran! Tell Kuro-pi to make a sex tape with me!

BlackDragonNinja: Syaoran get out while you still can!

_ArcheologistInTraining has left the conversation_

BlackDragonNinja: Why must you be such a pervert.

BlueWizard123: It's fun! XD

_theMasterchef has enterd the conversation_

BlueWizard123: Yuui!

theMasterchef: I was bored, so I fugured I'd see what you were up to.

BlackDragonNinja: Aren't you two in the same house?

theMasterchef: Yes, but he's in his room, on his laptop. I'm on the computer in the living room. So you're bothering Kurogane, then Fai?

BlackDragonNinja: Yes.

BlueWizard123: No! How could you say such a thing! I'm not bothering him. He loves talking to me.

BlackDragonNinja: Actually, I was bussy with something, before he decided to start anoying me. Idiot.

BlueWizard123: Kuro-sama doesn't mean that.

BlackDragonNinja: Wanna bet?

BlueWizard123: I know that you don't mean it, because big puppy loves me !

theMasterchef: Not to interrupt the impending argument, since I'm sure it'd be funny, watching you two ussualy is, but a few fun logic questions

1. If you're sooo busy, why're you on msn?

2. if he's sooo anoying, why not just log off msn?

3. Is that name the same one you use in D&D, BlackDragonNinja?

Sorry, But I feel that it's my job as the logical twin who doesn't ingest monstrous amounts of sugar on a daily basis, to point these things out.

BlackDragonNinja: I don't play D&D. Unlike you, I'm sure, who's probably a level 37 sorcerer, or something. And what the hell's your name, some kind of Halo reference?

theMasterchef: As expected, you aren't even addressing the other questions. God, you're like a love sick puppy dog XD

theMasterchef: And it's chef, not chief.

BlueWizard123: Yuui, tell Kuro-kinky to make a sex tape with me!

BlackDragonNinja: No!

theMasterchef: ...Fai, you're my brother, I don't even want to think of you in the context of a sex tape.

theMasterchef: You're lucky Ashura doesn't moniter the internet, or anything.

BlueWizard123: Please!!

BlackDragonNinja: NO MEANS NO!

theMasterchef: Speaking of Ashura, he says that dinner is ready Fai.

BlueWizard123: Oh. Bye, Kuro-sama. I miss you :(

BlackdragonNinja: Yeah whatever.

BlackDragonNinja: ...miss you two bastard.

_BlueWizard123 has left the conversation_

theMasterchef: I must say, you two have the most touchingly sweet pet names for each other. I long for the day someone will look at me with love in their eyes and sigh 'Bastard'

BlackDragonNinja: Shut Up.

theMasterchef: No, this is too much fun, I'm afraid. You really are awful at hiding how much you miss him.

BlackDragonNinja: Does it even do me any good to tell me to shut up again?

theMasterchef: You know it won't. We Fluorite twins are incapable of that, the need to talk is in our genes. And you're just anoyed because I tell it like it is. You're still coming back on monday, right?

BlackDragonNinja: That's the plan.

theMasterchef: GREAT!! I don't know how much longer I can deal with my brother this sex-starved. He's being more lewd than ussual.

BlackDragonNinja: I noticed when he asked Syaoran to convince me to make a sex tape. Sorry, I can't control family visits to my aunt.

theMasterchef: He did! oh god, there is somehing wronge with Fai!

theMasterchef: Well, I should proably go. Ashura is shouting for me from the kitchen. See you

BlackDragonNinja: Yeah, bye

_theMasterchef has left the conversation_

_BlackDragonNinja has left the conversation_


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This isn't mine. Except for sarcastic, logical Yuui. He's mine, and I've got no idea were he came form. Showed up previously in my story 'Get Well Soon.' Though, there is so little of Yuui in cannon, that I guess anything is possible for his personality. Names correspond to the Horitsubasa verse.

* * *

theMasterchef: SO, how are things? Am I going to get to hear later from Fai all about the whirlwind of romantic passion that you swept him away in? Most inportantly, have you done whatever it is you do to make my brother sane.

theMasterchef: And when is he coming home? it's twelve thirty.

BlackDragonNinja: Fai's asleep.

BlackDragonNinja: I make your brother sane?

theMasterchef: Well, sane-er

theMasterchef: He should at least stop trying to emotionaly scar Sayoran. There are still some underlying issues that I don't even think you can fix.

BlackDragonNinja: No idea.

theMasterchef: Well, I'll tell Ashura that his 'sleepover at a friends' has run late.

BlackDragonNinja: You two get away with whatever the hell you want, don't you?

theMasterchef: How dare you suggest that we take advantage of our own adoptive father's trust!

theMasterchef: ...Ashura is NO match for us when we work together

BlackDragonNinja: yeah

theMasterchef: Well, not everyones parents are as understanding as yours! How the hell did they take it the first time you brought Fai to spend the night? They freak?

BlackdragonNinja: No. I'd almost of prefered that. My mom gave me some speach about the mechanics of gay sex, then a speach about how it was nothing to be ashamed of. Then she asked if we were using protection, and if Fai was my first. Then she made my dad get us some condoms.

theMasterchef: LMAO!!!

BlackDragon Ninja: SHut up.

theMasterchef:NEVER!!!

theMasterchef: Subjest jump! How much fun was florida! Any matching outfits by your dear aunts?

BlackDragonNinja: Matching swim suits. Which I refused to wear. Otherwise, stupid bugs biting constanly, and it was too damned hot out, and way too fucking crowded on the beaches.

theMasterchef: Oh! you must really have enjoyed yourself, if that's the best you can do for complaints.

Black Dragon Ninja: Ie2wlllyre93725rtigfkj

theMasterchef: What?

theMasterchef: Hello?

BlackdragonNinja: Yuui!!!!

theMasterchef: Hey, Fai. So, did you hijack Kurogane's computer from him?

BlackDragonNinja: No.

BlackDragonNinja: I tackle hugged him and said that I was hungry, and made him go get me a bowl of cereal.

BlackDragonNinja: Then I hijacked his computer. Hang on a second.

_BlackDragonNinja has changed their display name_

BigGrowlyPuppy: Much Better.

theMasterchef: I'd be a little more careful if my boyfriend knew like, four types of karate and had threatened to kill me using them.

BigGrowlyPuppy: Oh, Kuro-pyon is just a big softy. He'd never really hurt me.

theMasterchef: Yeah, because then, I'd hurt him so much worse.

theMasterchef: I think that 'Kuro-pyon' should be about done getting the cereal soon

theMAsterChef: Hello?

_BigGrowlyPuppy has changed thier display namet_

theMasterchef: Hello, dear Kuro-peanut!

BlackDragonNinja: Don't you start with nicknames too!

theMasterchef: But I'm starting to agree with Fai' they're cute!

BlackDragonNinja: You're stupid brother will be home in about an hour.

theMasterchef: No problem. Ashura thinks he's with Watanuki.

theMasterchef: Just please, keep him in one piece.

_BlackDragonNinja has logged off._


End file.
